Rollin' In The Hay
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: This takes place during I'll Wed You in The Golden Summertime only instead of getting a flash-forward of Damon and Elena finishing in the hayloft you'll be able to get to see the scenes that led up to it. Depending on reviews I might be willing to do another chapter because we all know they didn't just do it once...
1. Hayloft Love

"I'm taking it, I've been a vampire for a long time Elena and it's been a blast, but I would give it up in a second to be your husband, your partner and the father of your kids. " Never had Damon predicted there would be a day where he was willing to be human again, but then never had he expected to be loved by one Elena Gilbert.

 _You can't just take the cure for me_

Of course she'd throw that in his face, wanting to continue this back and forth debate but he had been ready to end it now "that's what you and Stefan keep saying, but you're wrong" his intense and brilliant blues meeting her curious and dare he say hopeful brown orbs? "I can, I can take it for us, okay" vulnerability flashing in his eyes, because he rarely allowed himself to be open, but he was pulling out everything he had in order to convince her that he was ready for this, and that he wanted this. Placing his hands on her shoulders, lightly grasping her "because even if this all goes to hell, and I'm miserable and alone, the smallest chance of the perfect life with you is infinitely better, than an immortal one without you."

 _Yes I have rather died than be human, I rather die right now then spend a handful of years with you only to lose you when I'm too old, sick and miserable and you're still you. I rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was because that's who I am Elena, and I'm not going to change._

Irony at its best and oh how the tables had turned because he had refused to take the damn cure so that he'd be free of the werewolf venom. Refused to slowly bit by bit grow old in age only to see his eternal beautiful still youthful as ever and eventually part ways with. Now here he stood on his own, no bite needed no need of healing, willing to be human so that he could finally start his life with Elena, and that's how much Elena had changed him, because he was willing to give up one love, for his true love, Elena.

"I know this Elena , I love you" he speaks with the utmost devotion "and I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth" seeing the tears welling in her eyes he fears she's about to let him down easy, but then she smiles at him and he can feel his heart resurrecting itself. Matching the small smile she wears as he lowers his head, closing the distance and pressing their lips tenderly together. The kiss between them being sealed with a promise, a promise that whatever may come after taking this cure they'll survive this, because they always survive.

* * *

Damon could feel the saltiness of her tears on his lips as they trailed down her cheek, luckily for him these were happy tears. Taking the pad of his thumb and lightly sweeping it along, brushing away her tears as their lips remained locked together. The once chaste and loving kiss becoming more passionate, but then again it's not all that surprising considering they've always been consumed by one another. Tracing his tongue along the seam of her lips, lightly nipping her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, to which she grants. Their tongues entangling, intertwining as they participate in their usual erotic and passionate tango for dominance.

Drawing back so that Elena can catch her breath "Damon not here."

Smiling as she breathes deeply, showcasing the kiss that had just shared had literally taken her breath away "why not we're alone for the time being."

"Jo and Alaric are going to getting married in here soon."

Pulling her impossibly close "we aren't in a church" he reasons, connecting their mouths again, kissing her with more passion.

"Mmm" breaking the kiss as she settles her hand against his chest "not here" she whispers again "we've been known for getting interrupted lets change that" offering him a smile.

"You raise a good point this cock-blocking is starting to become quite the nuisance" grabbing her hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing his lips to each of her knuckles. "Let's go" leading her to the doors not able to stop him from capturing her lips into another kiss, fusing their lips together as they push through the doors, stumbling outside all the while keeping their lips locked together.

Not wanting to waste a precious moment Damon scoops her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style and making sure the coast is clear before dashing off, darting to the opposite direction of the other barn, and once they enter he sets her down "I might as well enjoy the last perks of being a vampire" he teases.

The heat of the moment breaking as Elena hears Damon's words, and even though she knows he's teasing she can't help but question it "Damon."

Pinning her against the walls, his hands weaving through her chocolate tresses enjoying the soft and silky feel of it beneath his fingers, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling it back so that her mouth points upward. "For over a century being a vampire is the only thing I've known, but you have given me so much more than that. You've given me the ability to hope and dream again, and in all those hopes and dreams you're there and guess what I'm right there with you…..I'm in Elena, I'm all in." Not giving her another say in the matter his tongue penetrating her lips before drawing back and delivering hot open mouth kisses down the side of her neck.

Elena's hands moving to grip Damon's shoulders for support, holding onto him as a small moan escapes her lips. Suddenly feeling grabbed as he squeezes her ass, lifting her against the wall to which she automatically hitches her legs around his waist. Powerful hands moving all over her body, keeping her pinned to the wall and it almost feels as if he wants to feel every inch of her all at once. "Damon" she moans out "we-we need to go up one more level" it was all open in here, she assumed this is where they'd drive the tractors through, there was a large wide open door that anyone could walk or rather see through "hayloft" she mangers to say as his mouth continues to leave a blazing trail down the column of her throat.

Groaning against her neck, halting for a moment "you're slowly killing me" he whispers, placing a single kiss on her lips, mouth lingering for a moment as he sets her gently back onto the ground.

Fire burning through her entire body at his every touch and kiss, passion and lust mirroring in both of their gazes as she laces her arms around his neck "take me upstairs and I'll kill you in the best of ways" she huskily whispers. Her heels giving her that extra level so that she can capture his bottom lip, giving it a playful tug and then drawing back from him and slowly making her way up the stairs as she kicks off her heels.

It was official she was torturing him in the best and cruelest way possible, Damon's lust filled and entranced blues following her as she makes her way up the stairs, watching his breath taking angel move with such grace. The sight of her alone to make him immobile.

"Are you coming?"

Elena's voice ringing from upstairs causing him to immediately snap from his thoughts, practically bounding up the stairs and making his way over to her, their gazes never once breaking as they advance towards the other, both of them looking as if they were about to explode between of the want, need and desire they were holding towards each other. "Not yet, but you soon will be" smirk present as ever at his cheeky statement, before his tone lowers "come here Elena" he huskily whispers, his voice soft as silk.

Whether she's human or not he can't tell with how fast she's in his arms, crushing herself against him as their mouths meet with fervor, Damon's tongue thrusting, parting her lips and driving his tongue inside, letting his hands roam up and down her back. Fingers grasping and gripping handfuls of the material of her dress half tempted to just shred the dress completely.

Breaking the kiss, keeping her forehead resting against his "I know what you're thinking and the answer is no" reading his thoughts "you are not allowed to rip this dress Damon" seeing him roll his eyes as she smacks his chest "I mean it."

Eyes fierce as ever, nodding his head in understanding "then I want to slow down" he whispers "I don't want this rushed….I want to enjoy every second of this" of course he wanted to ravish her but most likely tonight would be his last night of being a vampire. "Every second of you" his hands moving slowly up her arms to the top of her shoulders were they rested for a moment. "One of the perks of being a vampire is senses are heightened….I want to feel every part of you." Seductively brushing along her skin with the tips of his fingers, moving so that he can grip the straps of her dress "don't worry I'll behave" he promises and in one fluid motion he's peeling the dress right off her and letting it fall to her feet.

Elena now standing there, inches away from him in nothing but her lace panties, releasing a soft groan, almost sounding as if he's suddenly in pain as his eyes roam her delicious and goddess like body "you're not wearing a bra."

Elena's knees almost giving out, his gaze alone enough for her to feel the ache between her legs "how very observant of you" biting her lip as she feels Damon's hand gently cup her breast.

It wasn't as if this was their first time together, but even now he still seemed to marvel in the way that her breast fit into his hand, as if her breasts were made for his hands alone. "You're so perfect Elena" he whispers, massaging each breast, grinning as he feels her arch herself back more so that she can push more of herself into his hands. Rubbing the pad of his thumb along her pebbled nipples, feeling his mouth water at just the sight of her hardened peeks causing him to lower his head, opening his mouth and fastening his lips around her right nipple. Taking his tongue and swirling it around, around and around her nipple, taking great pleasure in the way she mewls against him.

Hands gripping into Damon's raven locks, practically tugging against his scalp, drawing him forward so that he's forced to look at her, seeing the questioning gaze in his expression "you're wearing too much clothes."

The comment causing his signature smirk to immediately curl on his lips "well we can change that" kicking off his dress shoes, pulling off his socks as Elena makes quick work of pushing off his jacket. "Careful now" he taunts, her fingers moving to undo his tie, and he can't help but chuckle hearing her curse under her breath as she fumbles with it. "Someone is impatient" he mocks assisting her, and if it was up to him he'd tear it right apart, but considering he is the best man it's probably best to look the part. Instead he settles for the old fashioned way, untying it, and once Elena gets the chance she snatches it from his hold and tosses it clear across the room. As Elena reaches for the collar of his shirt Damon places his hands over hers "how about you work on the pants, you have a tendency of ripping my shirts, and I don't think Ric would approve of me looking like a Chip & Dale, don't want to upstage the groom" he teased, bowing his head down and pressing a tender kiss to her knuckle.

"I also don't want anyone mainly women ogling you" she says, pulling his belt through the loops and whipping it across the loft as Damon unbuttons his white dress shirt. While Damon works on carefully unbuttoning his shirt Elena's nimble fingers get to work on undoing the button of his black slacks, eagerly pushing them off and releasing an almost growl that he's actually wearing boxers for a change "what happened to going commando?"

With his shirt now completely unbuttoned he pushes it off his shoulders, revealing his broad and sculpted chest "I figured since this is a wedding and all I'd be formal and classy in every way" he smoothly states as he gives her a toothy grin.

Elena's gaze lowering, appreciating the treasure trail as she follows it lower frustrated that the rest of prize is being concealed within his boxers "you looked very handsome by the way" flicking her warm brown eyes to meet his brilliant blues.

Taking a step forward so that they were standing chest to chest, feeling her breasts come into contact with his chest, bending down and latching his mouth upon her neck "and you looked very stunning" his lips trailing hot kisses up under her ear "vampire or not you will always have the ability to steal my breath away." Taking his tongue, finding the sensitive spot right behind her lobe before latching onto the shell of her ear, taking it between his teeth and sucking against it. "Now where did I last leave off" lips trailing down her chest "I think right here" circling this time her left nipple with his tongue, relishing in the way that it immediately buds beneath his tongue, demanding more of his attention to which he happily gives. Damon's mouth latching greedily onto her nipple biting, licking, sucking and tugging against it with his blunt teeth "mmm" humming in approval as he continues to devote his attention to her marvelous breasts.

Though Damon wanted nothing more than to ravish her he was taking his time, appreciating every god given part of her. Worshiping at her very alter, tending to both of her breasts because he didn't want to leave one out. If his lips were attached and sucking one nipple then his hands was busy tweaking, pinching, pulling and playing with the other, not leaving them high and dry. Elena's mewls of pleasure causing Damon to smile against her breast, growling as she like a cat in heat rubs up against him causing Damon's eyes to instantly roll in the back of his head, enjoying the delicious friction they were creating for each other. Needing to hear more of the mouth-watering sounds she has to offer he ups his methods now pushing both of her breasts together, creating the most delectable form of cleavage. Damon's mouth salivating at just the sight of her nipples pressed together, his hungry mouth opening wider so that he's able to take both nipples into his awaiting mouth, and like a hungry man finally being blessed with food in front of him he feasts upon them.

"Da-Damon" needing him to help her with the ache between her legs "please" she's practically pleading, and the crazy thing is he hasn't even started, and already she's about to fall over the edge.

Detaching his mouth causing a pop to echo at the suction he had created he steps back from her, glancing around until he spots a black throw blanket, walking over to it he shakes it out a couple of times, inspecting it and seeing that there isn't anything to flinch over. Draping it over a patch of hay "we're literally about to take a roll in the hay" he sheepishly admits "I'm trying to make this as romantic as I possibly can."

Touched by the gesture before walking over to him and framing his face in her hands, brown meeting a beautiful shade of blue "I don't need romance Damon" stroking the side of his cheek "I just need you."

More than happy to give her just that he gathers her into his arms, lifting her and carrying him over towards the make shift bed he had created for them. Damon's mouth connecting with her as he carefully lowers her down, treating her as if she's the most precious thing in the world, and in Damon's eyes she is. Cradling her against his powerful body, his hands roaming her back while his tongue drives itself deeply into the contours of her mouth, tasting her, holding back the growl as the hard bulge beneath his boxers feels her soaked panties.

Breaking the kiss so that he can look at her, his eyes devouring her breasts, and pink nipples that were once again stiff and aching for him resulting in him lowering his mouth and kissing the center of her chest. "I've missed you Elena" he huskily states as he adorns kisses across her body "even without your memories we were still able to find our way back to each other" his voice heavy "but I missed you…..I missed the fire that would reflect in your eyes as my cock teased against your pussy" his voice erotic as ever, lips finding her sensitive nipple and drawing it into his hungry mouth.

An intense pleasure coursing through her body as his expert tongue lapped over the hardened peeks of her breasts "I missed you too Damon….all of you" writhing and moaning in pleasure at his very touch.

His head rising so that he can look up at her, cupping each of her breasts with his hands, delicately thumbing her nipples "I missed our bodies joining together, becoming one and sharing the pleasure of recalling each moment that we had shared together" hands gently cupping the mound over her panties. Eyes growing wide at how wet she is, allowing his full senses to take over as her scent surrounds him. "These definitely have to go"

"Take them off then"

The urge to smile there, but he withholds it knowing she's about to lose it as he takes his time "I told you we are taking this slow" running his hands along her mile long legs, trailing them up her thigh and continuing his teasing assault running his palms up along her legs. Fingers playing with the fabric of her panties "you are a woman to be worshiped Elena Gilbert" starting to slither himself down delivering hot and wet open mouthed kisses to each patch of skin that he passes "and I plan on worshiping you in every way possible" pressing a feather light kiss to the inside of her thigh and letting his teeth graze against her flesh.

Growling in disapproval that Damon was going slowly "slow and steady doesn't always win the ra-race" she breathes wanting his mouth to get where she longed for it to be.

"Slow and steady will make you come undone on my tongue" taking the fabric of her panties between his teeth, and tortuously dragging them down her legs. Damon's cobalt hues remaining locked on her as he does this, watching as Elena lifts her head for a brief moment, eyes meeting his "Damon please" she whispers as her head falls back down onto the blanket.

"All in good time beautiful" grasping onto the material of her panties, helping him along the way, pulling them down until she's completely bare to him causing his hungry eyes to appreciate her pussy before him "see good time" sending her an impish smirk and then blowing against her sex.

Moaning in appreciation and gratitude that he had finally been able to remove her panties which meant she was closer to getting what she desperately craves. Watching as Damon lifts the sopping wet piece of lace to his nose, inhaling it, the sight alone enough to make her shudder in pleasure.

The scent of Elena's arousal heavenly as ever, embedding this scent into his memory, because once he'd turn human he would no longer have the pleasure of such a strong sense in smell, settling the elastic on his ring finger before twirling it as it flies off and lands in the hay somewhere. Damon's hands once again making their way down her goddess like, oh who is he kidding _she can give the goddess a run for their money_ hands caressing her arms, breasts, belly and thighs before taking hold of her legs and prying them more open to him. Now revealing her throbbing pussy to his lust filled gaze

The last time Damon and she had sex they had both been vampires, but now she was human and her nerves were high as ever along with the racing of her very heart.

Damon's enhanced hearing catching the sound of Elena's racing pulse causing him to rub his hand over her toned stomach "relax baby" dipping his head down towards her hot core and once again inhaling her "you smell absolutely delicious "good enough to eat" he cheekily supplies.

Now that she's human again she can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks "oh god."

"Actually" taking his finger, tracing it down her slit "it's Damon" and even with her not looking at him he knows she knows that he's smirk by the comment "but considering that's the mantra you'll be using soon I suppose it will suffice" tracing her folds and mentally mapping out each new precious piece of flesh waiting for him.

"So-someone is overly confident" oh who is she kidding he had every right to be and she knew shortly he would prove just that.

"You're right I'm giving a glowing resume but not actually showcasing my skills" his finger now moving to her dripping pussy, peeling back her slick folds so that she's exposed to him completely. One finger running against the top of her slit starting to make it journey downward.

"Mmm" all he was doing so far was touching her, his mouth hadn't even touched the place she desired, and already she seemed to be giving into his ministrations.

Slowly moving his hand over her exposed clit, caressing the wet opening of her pussy, eyes remaining trained on her, laying naked, panting as he watched her try to control her breathing. Damon's hands tender, but demanding knowing just the right way to touch her, slowly he moves up and down along the outside of her sheath. Watching as she shudders knowing she's expecting him to push a digit in, but instead he moves her finger back up, her sweet juices running from his fingers to now press firmly against her clit.

"Please Damon" she knows it's no use, he won't give her what she wants, not until she's ready _I am ready_ but he's stubborn and he's always been one for foreplay _bastard_ moaning as his middle fingers slowly circles her swollen nub _talented bastard._

"I love seeing you like this" moving his free hand up to her breast in a parallel motion "watching you wither beneath me" circling her nipple with is thumb and plucking it between his fingers. "Seeing you in such an exposed state" his hands moving skillfully over her soft and naked flesh "trusting me" now replacing his hand with his mouth taking her nipple between his teeth and sucking greedily against it as he positions himself between her open legs.

Damon's mouth that had been lavishing her nipple in attention now moving and pressing a gentle kiss against it, and that's what amazed her because one minute he could be affectionate as ever and the next completely dominate, but no matter what he was he always had the ability to turn her on. Hard calloused fingers still continuing to envelop in the folds of her pussy "I need you" she hisses, pleased that he's actually listening as he slides one digit inside her tight cunt, and just as expected she lifts her head to see that his gaze is locked on her. Those captivating and mysterious blues alone having enough power to make her cum if he wanted "Damon" rocking against his finger and gripping it with her inner muscles.

Moving up so that he can press a soft kiss to her lips "soon" he promises against her lips before his mouth journeys back down her body sucking and kissing everything in his path.

"Pl-please keep good on that promise" his tongue bathing her as she tries everything in her power not to explode.

"I always keep my promises" trailing kisses up her inner thigh taking his tongue and dragging it over her delicious clit while his hands part her open even more, and by this action it gives his eager and greedy mouth more of a chance to explore. Circling her clit with his mouth and then taking her little nub between his teeth and sucking softly against it.

The action alone causing Elena to desperately grip at the blanket "fuck" she hisses out as he continues to make love to her pussy with his very talented and magical tongue.

"I will never tire of your taste Lena" he moans as his lips caress her slick pink tissue.

The feeling of Damon's tongue on her most intimate of places causing her to see stars, and at this point in time she's lost the ability to form actual sentences only responding in a chorus of moans. Hooking her ankles behind his back practically yanking him closer towards her as she pushes her heels against his back.

With Elena thrusting her hips upward "that's another thing I've missed how even without words we are able to communicate with each other" spreading her outer lips wider for his eager tongue as he flattens his tongue and slides it from the opening of her sweet entrance and dragging it all the way down to her oh so very throbbing clit.

As if on autopilot her hips violently jerk up under his mouth, hands slamming into the straw and fisting her fingers around it "ugh" eyes tightly closing "more…..I need more."

Elena's head thrashing causing her to collect some straw in her hair once again proving that they are literally rolling around in the hay. "Yes Mam" adding a southern drawl to it as his cool breath teases against her as he repeats the previous action a couple of more times, dragging his very willing tongue along her clit. "How's this" already knowing the answer taking the tip of his tongue and circling it over her bundle of nerves.

"Good" her hips rocking on their own accord "so good" bolts of pleasure shooting through her "more…more" she half pleads and half growls.

Never being one to say no to her he drives his tongue deeper into her heated confines, relishing in the way she is mewling against him. Tongue flicking out and slicing itself into her tight inner walls, taking his nose and rubbing it against her little bundle of nerves in a taunting motion.

Every sensitive spot she had Damon knew, everything around her fading away and the only thing that she could see was Damon's mouth against her pussy "Damon…I-I'm going to."

Tasting her release on the tip of his tongue "I know baby, let go, cum for me I want to drown in your taste" his tongue entering her as he uses vampire speed to flick rapidly against her clit with his thumb.

The blunt statement alone being enough for her to be sent over the edge , the throbbing in her pussy tearing through her body and she half fears she's about to scream which probably wouldn't be best at a wedding filled with vampires. Elena's body convulsing, mouth opening and just as she's about to release her pleasure Damon's mouth covers her, swallowing her cries as she rides out her orgasm in pleasure.

Their lips remaining fused together, holding her against him as her small frame shakes against him. If it wasn't for a chance of an audience he'd still be feasting on her pussy. Just the thought of having her juices bursting into his mouth enough to cause him to grunt in pain at the bulge wanting to be free from his boxers. As Elena rides out her orgasm Damon removes his lips from hers and presses soft kisses on her closed lids, each of her cheeks, her temple, down her leg and ending at her lips again in a loving kiss.

Bit by bit Elena slowly returned from her high, still unsure of her surroundings until seeing the hay surrounding them. Starting to come back from her euphoric haze as she sees Damon now rising to his feet, boxers pooled at his feet and staring at her in hunger causing Elena's gaze to lower being greeted to that proof of hunger now on full display. Elena's appreciative yet fearful gaze widening at the sight of his erection that has sprung to life.

Damon seeing a look of fear reflecting in her eyes as he raises his brow sinking down so that he can kneel in front of her "whats wrong?"

Bringing herself into a sitting position so that she can look at him "you're big."

Well he hadn't expected that "well thank you" he says with a Cheshire cat smirk.

"Damon"

"What" obviously confused about the situation "you never complained before" he points out.

"I was a vampire before" she whispers as her cheeks once again redden.

Suddenly realization dawning on him "oh" gently he pushes her down so that she's laying down once again "I told you that we are going to take this slow and we will" he reassures her now hovering above her. Taking his hand and cupping her bare sex, caressing it with the tips of his fingers "considering you're a screamer I couldn't swallow your cum like originally planned" he teases "which means you are incredibly wet."

Eyes meeting his as he remains above her, sucking in a nervous breath ""just please go slow."

In some ironic and odd way this felt as if it was their first time, when they had first made love both had been vampires so pain for them was next to nothing, but now Elena was human again which meant he needed to take it easy. He wouldn't treat her like glass, because she was stronger than that, but he would be careful of his movements. "I promise you Lena I will" his fingers gliding across her, working her over and listening to the moan that slips past her lips "trust me."

Pleasure starting to course through her "I do."

Slipping his digit inside of her, her wetness making it easy to probe her before adding another digit and filling and stretching her pussy completely, slipping his digits in and out of her for a few moments before removing them all together.

Elena's eyes opening to see that Damon was now nestled between her legs, his face inches from hers as his hand stroked her cheek, dipping his head down, pressing a lasting and lingering kiss to her lips.

More than anything he wanted this, but he wasn't going to subject Elena to this if she didn't feel ready, she had just turned human again maybe she needed time to adjust "Elena" he whispers about to tell her that they don't need to do this.

"No" already knowing what he's about to say _and he calls himself selfish_ wrapping her hands around his neck, drawing him more against her as his weight comes upon her. Being beneath him as she feels his powerful body over hers "I want this Damon" she passionately states before she allows him to see the love and adoration she holds for him reflecting in her eyes "make love to me."

Hesitating, but seeing that she was ready he positions himself at her slick entrance, not yet moving as he waits for her to give him the go ahead, but instead he feels her pull his head down, their mouths connecting as he pushes his cock into her in one fluid and quick motion. Moaning against her mouth as their lips mash together, their flesh coming in contact with each other, skin to skin and after a couple of seconds his eyes open making sure that she's alright.

Wanting to bite his shoulder to keep her from crying out as he enters her, but his mouth silencing her as he swallows her cries. Elena's fingers moving to his shoulders as her nails dig into his flesh, fuck it had hurt, he seemed bigger than usual, but she knew that was impossible. The pain slowly fading away now replaced by the pleasure of being filled by him, staring into his eyes, and she half wonders what is more penetrating his gaze or his thick cock that was waiting to move inside of her.

No longer was there pain, or hesitance as they both got swept into that all too familiar consuming current. Damon and Elena's eyeing remaining locked on each other as he starts to move against her. Elena relishing in the fact that she was back in his arms again, and Damon relishing in the feeling of filling her, finally inside her _I'm home_ never wanting to leave. Bringing his forearms to rest on the makeshift hay bed, his mouth giving her a fervent kiss before taking the back of her head in one hand, holding her face in place, inches from his as he began to thrust more into her. The two of them gazing at one another as he uses his free hand seeking out her breast and using his thumb and index finger to tweak her nipple.

Elena was trying her very hardest to keep her eyes locked on him, but each new thrust made the pleasure she was feeling intensify. Though her eyes were tempted to close she fought with herself to keep her eyes locked on him, losing herself in his all telling baby blues that were looking at her with such ferocity it seemed to match the forcefulness of his cock that right now was plunging into her so deeply that she had thought she might rip. Of course Elena trusted Damon, he knew what he was doing _oh boy does he know_ moaning as he increases his tempo, their moans mixing together coming off as wild animals in heat. Sweat pouring down her body as he continues to move in and out of her "it feels so good."

"So good" he grunts in pleasure, hands now gripping at her hips but not too rough to bruise her "Lena" her name escaping his lips, relishing in the pleasure of being seethed inside of her, but reminding himself to be careful with his movements "I've missed you" he says between clenched teeth. Rocking his hips slowly against hers, their movements with each other matching perfectly "so much" his hand reaching out and interlacing his fingers with hers.

Even now it amazed Elena with the way their bodies fit each other as if they had been made for each other alone. Their moans, growls and whimpers mixing together in a delicious and erotic sound as they echoed along the hayloft walls. "I missed you too, more than you know."

Damon's forehead pressing against her, their flesh entangled together to the point where you wouldn't be able to tell were one body began and the other one ended, because they were so entrapped with each other. "Trust me I know" dipping his head down, lips seeking hers as he pours his entire heart and soul into this single kiss.

Today they had made a promise to start a new life together, a human life and in some way this was their first time, because this had been a first for them, and there would be many firsts after this. Like being able to make love to Elena as a human _I certainly will miss the stamina though_ he thinks to himself enjoying the fact that he doesn't need to stop and take a break after their love sessions. Then again it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, it would only prove that they had exhausted each other and were now taking a few moments to catch their breath before starting back up again.

The free hand that hadn't been intertwined with Damon moving to rest on his shoulder blade, drawing him even closer if it's possible. Sucking at his lower lip and then trailing her lips from his mouth to the corner of his jaw by his ear "Damon" sucking a quick but unfortunately fading bruise on his jaw.

That would all change though because as a human he'd no longer heal that fast, and she'd be able to leave marks, her marks on him, for the entire world to see so that they would know he belonged to her and only her.

Lips moving on their own accord, operating as one, Elena's tight walls contracting against his cock causing Damon to groan "Elena" continuing to rock his hips with each new thrust that he delivers "fuck you feel so good….so tight."

Pressing a trail of hot and rough kisses along Damon's jaw, taking his flesh between her teeth and sucking against it pleased as she hears his groans of approval. The soles of Elena's feet digging into the back of his thighs, catching his earlobe and nipping at it. "Yes, I love having you inside of me."

Eyes rolling into the back of his head at her unrelenting sucking "fuck Lena" gripping her hips as he pumps himself furiously and deeply into her hot core "I love being inside of you….the rest of the doom and gloom fades away" gritting his teeth together "the word disappearing and it's just us" taking their interlocked hands, dragging them to her heated confines "just as its meant to be" taking their fingers and flicking them rapidly against her clit.

"Always" she whispers, the pleasure suddenly too much for her, feeling everything building up inside of her as her breathing quickened now full out panting.

Continuing to flick against her clit, tempting and coaxing her to release "cum for me Elena" he huskily states.

Harder, deeper and faster thrusts pushing Elena over the edge, meeting every sharp thrust of Damon's hips with her own, feeling their adjoined hands now flicking rapidly against her clit causing her body to arch up. Finger nails digging into Damon's back, practically scraping them against his flesh, the fire building inside of her belly, her eyes falling closed letting herself float away to find that much deserved release. Head tossed back, walls clenching around his cock as she's greeted to a white light.

 _Pain is pleasure_ and vampire or not Elena seemed to always have a habit of slicing her fingernails through his skin, but he never minded. As a human he might hiss out in pain, but he'd gladly wear her mark. Wanting to show the indentations, smirking smugly to slyly tell the world 'yeah I had mind blowing sex, how was your day.' Seeing Elena closing her eyes "Elena look at me" he commands as Elena forces her eyes meeting his strong gaze "right here" pointing at his eyes with his two fingers "I want you to look at me as you cum, because watching you cum undone, falling at the seams and letting yourself go completely is by far the most beautiful sight I'll witness."

Their eyes remaining locked on one another, the promise of tomorrow and more so a future reflecting in both of them. Staring into the others eyes knowing life would never be the same, and yes they'd face their usual bumps in the road, but they'd survive it, like they always do. Damon pulling out of Elena once more before delivering one last powerful thrust which is enough to make her body go absolutely wild "oh god Damon I'm cuming" shaking beneath him and allowing herself to be taken to heaven and back.

The sight of her coming undone, watching as her body succumbs to him completely and the way her pussy muscles clench onto his cock is enough to make bring him to his peek. "E-Elena" pleasure hitting him harder than ever as he recites her name over and over again, releasing himself inside of her.

The world falling down around the both of them, but nothing else mattering at that moment. Paying no mind to what was happening outside or wondering if anyone had been listening in on them, because there was just Damon and Elena.

A stray tear rolling down Elena's cheek but not because she's sad, actually it's quite the opposite as she lets the intensity and greatness of the moment they had just shared sink in. The last of their tremors running through them as they continue to hold onto one another before Damon finally pulls out of her, lifting her against him, chuckling as he sits back against the hay and cradles her face to his chest.

Smiling as she feels his lips tenderly press a kiss atop her head as she settles against his body "why are you laughing?"

"We literally just rolled around in the hay" his hand moving to her hair as his fingers pluck pieces of straw from out of her hair "and you have it in your hair" he says with a smile.

"Really" frowning but smiling none the less as she runs her fingers through her hairs trying to at least fix it "I must look like a mess."

"You're beautiful" he whispers, and he's not saying it to gain brownie points or cheer her up, he's saying it because he means it. Gazing down at her with a loving smile.

"You already got the sex" she teases "no need to suck up" not able to hide her smile as she presses her lips to his chest.

Carefully he rolls them over so that they are now laying on their sides, face to face "I'm not sucking up Elena" taking his hand and softly stroking her cheek "in my eyes you are beautiful in every way, and that is something that will never be tainted."

Blinking her eyes to keep the tears from wanting to spill at his tender admission "neither will my love for you Damon."

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Drawing her back into his arms, her head lying on his chest as he wraps his arms around her. They were together, and that's all that mattered. Gaze glancing out of the hayloft window to see that the sun was slowly starting to set, bathing in their afterglow of making love.

They remained nestled together, Damon soothed by the sound of Elena's heart beat ringing in his ears, something he thought he'd never hear again, something he'd soon be possessing. A comfortable silence between the two of them as their fingers interlaced with each other, before Damon decides to break the silence earning him a swat in the chest.

"Ready for round two?"


	2. The Past Comes Out

**Authors Note:** _Let it be known this chapter will not contain the smut you were just fanning yourself over. We know Damon and Elena spent hours in that hayloft but they didn't just keep having sex. They had moments that would always lead up to it. I wanted to give you the readers those moments, moments that I feel Damon and Elena fans deserved, now on with the show..._

* * *

They had fallen into a comfortable silence after Elena had swatted his chest saying he was insatiable they both shared a laugh before relishing in the simplicity of the moment. Damon once again getting lost in the sound of Elena's heart beat deeming it to be music to his ears.

While Damon was appreciating the sound of his girl's heart beat Elena was appreciating the fact that she was in the arms of the man she loves so dearly. The last time she had remembered Damon was when she had lost him the night he had died. The night her entire world shifted and had taken a turn for the worst, because Damon hadn't kept his promise to her, he hadn't come back. Since her memories had returned she hadn't allowed herself to go down that dark road, but now as she remained content in his hold she was finally feeling the pain and heartache from that night causing her to sniffle as she tried to hold back tears.

The sound of sniffling going heard by Damon but he figured with her now being human it was allergies since they literally were surrounded by hay. That assumption however wrong as his chest suddenly felt wet "Elena" he whispers drawing back so that he can look at her and immediately feeling a sense of worry wash over him as he catches sight of tears in her eyes "hey" framing her face in his hands as his steely blues meet her saddened brown orbs "what's wrong?"

Damon's simple action, his gentle action and the concern in his voice enough to make her shatter completely as more tears continue to run down her face. Tears of happiness that he had come back from the dead, tears of joy because he was no longer a stranger to her, tears of hope for the future they were about to embark on together. Through the happy tears were also the ones of deep regret because she had been foolish enough in thinking that compelling him away was the right choice. "Yo-you lied to me" and it's as if suddenly she's back in that crypt again reliving that night. Seeing Damon's brows draw together in confusion "you promised me that you'd come back….bu-but you didn't."

The light-bulb suddenly going off in his head now understanding exactly what she's speaking about causing a look of guilt to suddenly showcase on his dark features "baby I didn't have a choice….more than anything I wanted to stay with you and if I have been given that chance believe me I would have taken it." Seeing Elena breaking down this way in front of him causing his heart to clench wanting to take away this pain "I was there with you Elena I watched as your world shattered, because I was sharing that exact feeling with you. I heard every word that you said, but unfortunately you didn't hear what I said." Even with so much time going by he had recalled what he said word for word, and seeing that his angel was breaking in front of him he only found it right to let her see straight into his heart. "You are by far the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my hundred and seventy three years on this earth. That fact that I was able to die knowing that I was loved not just by anyone, but by you Elena Gilbert is the epitome of a fulfilled life" taking his hand "since unfortunately I was a ghost you weren't able to feel my touch but I did this." Taking his hand and gliding the pad of his thumb along her cheek "I told you how it was never going to get any better than this" a smile gracing his features. "I told how I peeked and that I love you" tweaking the speech "and I do Elena more than anything in this world some might say that considering you to be my life is my weakness but I see it as my greatest strength, because loving you, being loved by you is the reason why I am who I am today."

Listening to Damon's speech had been her undoing because she had heard the devotion and love in his tone and like a selfish coward her way of showcasing that love had been begging Alaric to make Damon forgotten. Tears now turning to desperate cries as she sobbed against his chest "I'm sorry Damon" she mumbles against his chest.

"Sorry" he repeats "I thought I was supposed to be the one saying sorry" he teases hoping to add some lightness to this sudden dark and gloomy moment. Pressing a soothing kiss atop her head and then moving running his fingers through her soft and straightened tresses.

Honestly she's not sure how long she remains buried into his chest, but finally she forces herself to draw back, lifting her head so that she can look at him "I'm sorry about compelling you away."

Ah so now they had moved onto another sore subject _yeah that certainly wasn't a joy to come back to._ Time in the prison world had been hell, having to spend day in and day out living the same day with Bonnie had been a pain in the ass, but his definition of hell was being away from Elena. Each new or rather old day that passed only confirming that he wasn't going to make it back causing him to lose more and more hope, but when Bonnie had presented to him the chance of getting out hope had been restored. Elena had been the reason he had kept fighting, and had kept hope alive because as soon as he'd return home all would be well again. The door would swing open and silence would fall over them, each of them taking the other in before crashing together in the best way they know how. The reality of the situation had been half right, because the door had opened but Elena had never fallen into his arms, because in her eyes he had only been a stranger, and it had killed.

 _I'm going to tell Elena that I love her_

The past promise he had made about what he'd do the second he returned home not ending the way he had wanted it to. Taking his left hand he moves it up to the small of her bare back "shh" he soothes rubbing invisible circles along it "it's okay Elena" yup he had felt betrayed by the action, but he had no right to judge because he hadn't been put in that position. "It's forgotten" he whispers "the past is in the past and it can't hurt us anymore, we're here now that's what matters."

Of course Damon would be willing to put the past in the past, but she knew him well and even with his forgiving nature she could tell he had been hurt by what she had done. "I know that the past can't hurt us anymore" she begins reaching out so that she can rest her hand on his cheek "but I need you to know that it wasn't easy letting you go. I need you to know that it was the most difficult thing I have ever done in my life." Seeing Damon start to protest she places her finger against his lips "please Damon" she half begs wanting to get her side of the story out.

There was no point in arguing with her on this, because she was stubborn and when she was set on something she'd do it. Nodding his head before puckering his lips and pressing a sweet kiss to her finger.

With Damon giving her the go ahead and the affection kiss to her finger she lets a soft smile grace her features before sucking in a nervous breath knowing this next part was going to be difficult. "I hate saying this but it's the truth I know loss well, it's something that always travels with me from my parents, Isobel, John, Jenna, Ric and Jeremy" the names along causing a deep ache in her heart. "I've experienced it head on, but through all of that somehow I was able to make it through. When I lost my parents I pushed on because my brother needed me, but then you entered my life Damon and each time something tragic happened you were there. You became my rock, you became my shoulder to cry on and even in my darkest of moments you still had the ability to shed light. I was always to move on with my life because of you, but when I lost you" her lips trembling "when I lost you Damon I lost myself." _Please get through this without crying_ "I wanted to grieve for you the proper way just as I had done with everyone else, but that's the thing you weren't just everyone else you were" licking her lips "you were you….I felt as if my entire world had been ripped away from me, and I couldn't breathe."

How had they gone from playful, flirty banter resulting in rolling in the hay to the heavy stuff? All he wanted to do was steer away from this subject because he could see and hear how hard this had been for Elena. Was it wrong of him that he was feeling a sense of relief because she had been a mess with his absence? When he had returned he hadn't been given much insight on how Elena had acted after his death only that she had chosen to forget him, but now he was being given an inside look on how she had coped.

"The point is I wasn't getting any better, if anything I was becoming worse because each new day lived was another day without you. People say time heals all wounds, but it didn't in my case because months, years or centuries could have gone by and my love for you still would have been constant as ever, and the absence of you still would have been fresh. Luke ended up seeing that I was suffering and he had been feeling guilty that he was the responsible one for you remaining stuck so he had offered me these witch herbs explain that they might help." Seeing his brow cock perfectly to the side, his way of silently telling her to go on "it brought you back to me….it made me hallucinate you only it didn't feel like a hallucination it felt real. I was able to talk to you, laugh with you, be kissed by you….touch you….it might not have been real, but to me it was the most real thing, because at least in some way I had you."

"So" licking his lips trying to figure out what to say next "you ended up taking some witch-ju-ju so that you were able to see me only it wasn't me" he finishes giving a cliff notes version.

"When you came back you ended up seeing Ric what did he tell you about how I was handling things?"

"Not much" recalling how irritated he had been that his best friend hadn't even helped him "pretty much kept me in the dark told me you were in a bad state, but it wasn't his story to tell."

"Bad isn't the half of it" he says with a shake of her head as a soft sigh escapes her "since in a way they were drugs I ended up becoming addicted and like any druggie I developed cravings." Watching realization suddenly mirror in his eyes "blood" her eyes remaining trained on him as she takes in his reaction "not just wanting it, but needing it, desperately." Feeling shame course through her remembering her darkest of hours "I was out of my mind, I attacked people and I had almost killed a girl, but luckily Caroline had caught me before it happened, and my careless mistake had almost cost us having someone find out who we were."

Thanks to Damon he had seen Elena in a dangerous state when he like an idiot had told her to turn off her emotions when Jeremy died, but what she was telling him now made this version of Elena worse than the last. Sitting here he found it hard to wrap his head around that Elena had chosen to go down such an ugly path. "I'm guessing that when Caroline had finally caught you in the act the this is wrong switch finally flicked on and that's when you came to the conclusion that" swallowing hard "the best way for you to not live life dangerously was to forget about me."

"Do you remember when you told me that you love me and I shot back at you well maybe that's the problem" from the way she felt his body flinch her answer had been given. "Well in the case of your death Damon my love for you was the problem, because I loved you so much that being without you had made me lose myself completely….so yes I ended up turning to Ric, begging him to make me forget, but it wasn't because I didn't love you enough, it was because I loved you too much."

"So" lips pursed together deep in thought before speaking up again "you end up going to Alaric telling him compel you so you could forget….and adios that was that?"

"It was actually a more difficult process than that. Alaric had to rewire my mind, tweaking past memories of us, but in order for it to work he needed to know the exact moment when I had fallen in love with you."

"Oh" a brief pause before curiosity gets the better of him "and when was that?"

"During a time when I was still with Stefan" she answers not once removing her gaze from him as she gauges his reaction.

That had actually surprised him because he had figured it had been during the whole sire bond mishap. "I see" nodding his head, wanting to know more, but also knowing this was her business and he didn't have a right to go through it "you don't need to say anymore Elena."

"I want to though it's the least I can do for what I put you through."

"You don't owe me anything" he whispers leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

Smiling against his lips before breaking the kiss so that she can once again look at him "I know, but I want to, because I want you to know, and because you deserve to know."

Pushing back a stray piece of hair away from her face and behind her ear "alright" offering her a smile "so tell me when was the moment you fell for this dashing face?"

How was she going to go about starting this? _Just rip the band aid off_ her inner voice suggests "my birthday."

Elena's birthday? Damon's brows pulling in confusion, because never once had he ever assumed it had been during that time frame considering she was hell bent on finding Stefan. Not for a second had Damon thought she had loved him in that moment, and yet she was saying it. _I asked her the moment she fell in love with me she said her birthday, but why_ he can't help but wonder as he listens intently, waiting for her to continue.

With Damon's silence she took it as a sign to go on because she still had some explaining to do "you're supposed to be happy on your birthday that's why they call it happy birthday" she says with a slight laugh trying to hide her nervousness. "I was absolutely miserable though, because in my eyes there was nothing to celebrate about, I was still getting over loss….and then there was the fact that months searching and we still weren't any closer to finding Stefan. The point is I didn't want to celebrate, and yet Caroline had insisted on throwing a party because it was the distraction that I needed, and with Caroline being Caroline" rolling her eyes "she went all out, and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. So I sucked it up, but that night as I stood in Stefan's room I realized suddenly I wanted to be selfish and I had every intention of not going down, but then you came into the room. You found me" adoration is reflecting in her warm brown eyes "just as you always do."

Remaining eerily silent as he listens to the story and even with years passed he still recalls that night vividly, remembering how he had wanted to practically throw Blondie and the rest of the idiots out of his house, because he knew Elena hadn't wanted it.

* * *

 _This isn't what she wanted, because it was too much, and these people? Did she even give a rat's ass about them? Damon's guess would be no, because they were your regular run of the mill high school idiots who had no idea who Elena really was and what she had to go through day in and day out. If it had been up to Damon he would have had an intimate gathering with her loved ones. Either he would have made food or ordered pizza, broken out the alcohol and let them do whatever figuring now was a good time for this because she needed it. Instead though Blondie Forbes had taken over suggesting that this huge ass birthday bash have anyone and everyone in town, because this is what Elena wanted, but Damon knew better. As much as he wanted to refuse Caroline he eventually couldn't fight her nagging anymore and gave in which also included his house for the night since it was the perfect place to host a party._

 _Now here he stood leaning in the doorway of his brother's bedroom, and yes it had been the first place he allowed his feet to carry him, because he knew she would be here 'always Stefan' he reminds himself. That familiar ache rising in his chest knowing that since Elena had yet to grace the party she was up here longing for her beloved who unfortunately wasn't him. During the summer ever since Stefan had been Team Klaus joining the Big Bad Wolf, Elena and him had grown closer, they had become each other's support and each other's rocks, and because of it Damon had fallen even deeper in love with her which he didn't think was possible. 'Enough with the pity party tonight isn't about you it's about her' he thinks. Damon's gaze trained on the angel standing a few feet away from him, and with the white lace dress it added more to the angelic appeal. With his reflection now in the mirror he silently announced himself as Elena met his gaze in the mirror._

" _Don't worry I'm not going to lose it, at least not before the cake."_

 _Here it was her birthday, her party and she was holding it together because she didn't want to let Caroline down 'she's amazing' snapping himself from his love sick daze offering a shrug of his shoulders "it's your party you can cry it you want to."_

* * *

"I was trying to do what I'm usually known for doing putting on a brave face, and to anyone else I would have fooled them, but to you….you saw right through it. You ended up pulling out a box and when you opened it you revealed my necklace, the one that Stefan had given to me. There I was in his room, missing him and you had returned a part of him to me." Even now she could tell talking about Stefan was still a sore subject for Damon, but she appreciated that he was actually sitting through this. "It had meant everything to me because that necklace had stood for hope and been a symbol of mine and Stefan's love….you could have tossed it away, kept it hidden, but instead you gave it back to me, because you knew how much it meant to me." God, thinking back to it now why had she been such a fool to compel memories such as this away, because this had been the type of gesture that women dreamed of. A man who went above and beyond for them, who loved so deeply that he'd put her first before himself. "Even after what you felt for me you still gave me that necklace and it was by far the most selfless thing anyone has ever done, and in that moment I had fallen in love with you."

* * *

 _Hope had been restored he saw it instantly reflecting in her warm brown eyes as she caught his gaze for a moment before looking at the necklace in disbelief. "I thought I'd never see it again" watching as she reaches into the box and gently takes it out so she can hold it. Damon continuing to watch the look of content fill her and he figures she's most likely thinking back to the time Stefan had first given it to her. "Alaric found it in his loft and figured you'd be happy to get it back" he says nonchalantly, and yes it had been found in Alaric's loft, but Alaric hadn't been the one to find it, hell like he'd be able to find anything. It had been Damon who had searched high and low, and he hadn't gotten lucky with Alaric's apartment right of the bat. Countless other places had been searched and Alaric's loft had been the last place, and after an annoying game hide and seek he had finally found it._

" _I am happy, thank you."_

 _Of course she was happy; fate had finally greeted her, giving her a sign that Stefan would eventually find his way back to her and all would be right in the universe again "you're welcome."_

" _Can you?"_

" _Oh absolutely" he'd do anything for this girl, travel to hell and back for her if needed, and right now she wanted this necklace around her neck. This necklace more than a necklace because it was a symbol of his brother and Elena's love, and as much as it killed him he knew she needed this. Each time she'd look at this necklace she'd be reminded of her love for Stefan and how she needed to be strong and keep fighting for him, because eventually she'd find herself in his arms again. Damon would make sure of that no matter 'how badly it kills me' their gazes meeting in the mirror as he carefully clasps the necklace into place._

* * *

"Your birthday" he repeats, disbelief clear in his tone having trouble accepting that she had loved him so early on. Elena had been absolutely destroyed over Stefan's absence and it killed Damon each time he saw her break, and yet each time she broke he had been there. Did it kill him to hear her continuously speak of her longing for his brother? Hell yes, but he sat through it, offering his shoulder and works of reassurance and comfort each time. "I would have done anything for you Elena" he speaks with conviction "if I had been able to switch places so that Stefan could have come back to you I would have without question. Would it have hurt to be away from you? Yes, but I would have done it anyways, because I will always choose you." It was still hard for Damon to process that in that moment she had loved him. A shadow of a smile showing itself as he now views that memory in an entirely different new light.

"I know you would have" placing her hand on his chest taking her finger and drawing invisible shapes along it "the thing is Damon" hesitating with this next sentence "even then if it had been you I don't think I would have been able to survive without you." Watching the surprise reflect in Damon's eyes at her admission "I once even humored the thought of how it would have been if it had been you instead of Stefan….as much as I loved Stefan I was able to get past his absence because I had you to lean on, you've always been my rock Damon, and if it had been you….if I had lost you Stefan wouldn't have been enough to help me heal, because I never would have been able to move on from you, and I would have lived the rest of my life playing the what if game."

Holy shit everything she was revealing to him he was trying to wrap his head around, now playing any past moment between them in his head and wondering if that moment would have played out differently in her head. "The night of the Michelson ball" he trails off now wanting to hear her side of the story and curious to know if it might have changed things.

"Your love was not the problem" she passionately states remembering how defeated he had looked after she had given that blow to his heart. "I was the problem, because I was this scared, selfish little girl who couldn't admit what I wanted and what I felt….here you were passionately telling me that you love me, and instead of saying what I wanted to say to you I took the easy way out by hurting you."

"So you loved me at that point in time?"

"Yes" moving so that she can press a kiss against his chest, right where soon enough his human heart would be beating. "That trip to Denver that we took was suggested by Stefan to sort out if I had feelings for you, but I was more than aware of what I felt….and that kiss" heat running through her cheeks remembering the all too consuming kiss or rather make out session they had shared. "That wasn't just lust taking over, that was the longing that I held for you taking over….I had been holding everything that I felt for you inside, and I couldn't take it any longer so I kissed you."

"More so you threw yourself at me" he cheekily adds offering her a sly smirk before interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Fine" shaking her head "I threw myself at you; I just want you to know though that in the moments I pushed you away deep down I wanted to hold onto you for dear life and never let you go."

In some way this was helping to heal past wounds, moments that he had seen himself as nothing he was now starting to realize he had been something. A small smile gracing his lips as he gives her hand a short squeeze "well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Lifting their interlocked hands to her lips, keeping her eyes trained on him as she presses her lips tenderly across his knuckles "neither am I."

"Good"

"Good"

Blue meeting brown once again, their gazes locked on each other, and it seemed just as always no words were needed as their eyes and lips communicated with each other, not knowing who had made the move first as their lips connect with one another.

Kissing her deeply putting his heart and soul into the kiss and putting past kisses that should have been onto her lips, hands cupping her face as his lips detach from the kiss so that he can trail them gently kissing each side of her cheek, her jaw, and her slender neck. Damon's movements not rushed wanting to take his time and revel in this moment of tenderness between them. The truth had finally come out, and he loved her for it. Gingerly he lays her back down onto the makeshift bed, lips meeting hers once again in a slow and sensual kiss.

A soft purr escaping her throat as she feels his skilled lips get to work. Kissing her skin, lips touching against different spots on her as time seemed to slow, and once again they were drawing back into their own little world where only they existed _I like this world._ Elena's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as Damon lays her back down onto the blanket that covered the hay, hands reaching up to touch his face as their lips moved against each other.

Adjusting himself so his body now lay perfectly between her inviting legs, taking her arms and lifting them above their head. Damon's hand interlocking with her own _perfect fit_ something he will never tire of, alluring blue eyes training themselves solely on her hazel orbs as he kisses her with all the love he can give. Lips remaining connected as Damon aligns his cock into her entrance and then with one push he pushes himself into her welcoming heated passage.

Already growing with anticipation her fingers lacing with his own as she allows him to draw her arms up, Elena's gaze dancing with his own as they eyes remain connected. Lips moving and working together in a way that sends a shudder down her back, because no one has ever kissed her the way Damon has. A moan of appreciation slipping past her as she feels him push into her.

Since she was now human his movements still weren't rushed, waiting for her to adjust and be ready. Taking her moan as a sign to continue he starts to rock his hips slowly against hers as they match each other in perfect sync, and in perfect harmony.

Elena's back arching up, chest brushing into his own as his hips rolled deliciously against hers, giving his hand a small squeeze, legs wrapping around his waist to draw them closer together as his name was moaned into the kiss "Damon."

Their kisses displaying passion but above all love, a low moan sounding from his lips at the feeling of her tight walls squeezing around his thick length "Elena" filling Elena completely as he continues to rock his lips in a steady motion. Their bodies moving together perfectly, kissing her lips lovingly wanting to silently tell her that there's no place he'd rather be than here, with her.

Elena just as always when it comes to Damon growing lost in him, in the kiss that they share. Every nerve in her petite frame surging with pleasure and desire from this kiss alone, add in their bodies moving together and she was feeling the definition of bliss. Feeling every inch of him move inside of her, moaning at the feeling of his hips rocking into hers, matching him thrust for thrust as her legs wrap around his waist a little more, wanting as little distance between their frames as possible.

Their panting becoming heavy as Damon continues to give his eager attention to her lips, feeling Elena's inner walls clenching more firmly against his member, knowing that she was close.

Heavy breaths breaking from her, lips continuing to move with his own as their bodies did, muscles flexing around his invading length as her body starts to tense and the pressure starts to build signaling that she's growing closer. Finally breaking their lip lock but keeping her forehead pressed into his, moaning his name as her body shudders with pure and heavy pleasure.

Elena's cries bouncing off the hayloft walls as she rides out her orgasm, and it doesn't take long for Damon to catch up, following shortly after as he recites her name over and over again between rises as he releases himself inside of her.

Kissing Damon's lips repeatedly as that buzz shot through her at hearing him say her name over and over again, enjoying the sounds that they were always able to produce from one another.

Both of them slowly returning from their high as Damon rests his body against her petite frame, still keeping himself buried inside of her not wanting to leave just yet.

More than content with the position they were in as she tries to catch her breath, her fingers now running through Damon's hair "Damon?"

Raising his head so that he can look at her "hm?"

"When was the moment that you fell in love with me?"

 **End Part 2**


	3. The Truth Revealed

**Authors Note:** _Big thanks to everyone reading and being kind enough to review, it's truly appreciated. Each time I write scenes such as this I try to get into the characters head, especially Damon because he is so in depth. There are many layers to him, and when we get to see the vulnerability, him completely exposed that's the best side, because that's a rare side to see. In this chapter you'll see just that, you'll find out the moment Damon realized he was in love with Elena._

* * *

 _When was the moment that you fell in love with me?_

Elena's question echoing in his head causing his body to tense because he knew the answer, but he wasn't sure he wanted to actually get into it. For most people realizing when they are in love with someone is a pivotal moment in their life, and it had been for Damon, but it hadn't been in a positive way.

Silence had draped over them and with Damon's almost deer caught in headlights look she could see that the question had affected him "what's wrong?"

"It's just" nervously licking his lips "the moment you fell in love with me was light, but my moment that I fell in love with you….when I realized that I was in love you was very dark." _Interesting even with revelations she's light and I am darkness, she really is the light to my darkness_ he thinks to himself.

"Hey" placing her hands on his face "whatever it is its okay" she reassures him.

The adoration and self assurance in Elena's gaze causing Damon to want to take that step and be honest with her. "Well I certainly won't be able to focus in this position" he cheekily states at the fact that he's still buried inside of her. Seeing the red tint in Elena's cheeks at his statement causing his smirk to grow even more as he presses a tender kiss to her chest, feeling her heartbeat beneath his lips before pulling out. Already feeling the absence as he leaves her warm passage, rolling off of her and bringing himself into a sitting position as he rests his back against the bales of hay behind him.

Protesting as she feels him pull out but knowing that it was best so that they wouldn't get distracted. Bringing herself into a sitting position, blushing profusely that she doesn't have anything to cover her up.

Chuckling that she still had that shyness about her even though he found no reason for her to be modest considering she was a goddess, but none the less he moves from his spot retrieving his white dress shirt and a blanket, moving back over to her as he hands it to her with a smile.

Grateful that he had sensed what she needed she puts her arms through the shirt, buttoning up a couple of buttons. The blanket that he had gotten she drapes it over his lower half not wanting to be tempted, but knowing eventually that temptation will strike and round three will commence.

"Mm" licking his licks in approval "its official every shirt you wear of mine looks much better on you" he concludes with a sideways smirk.

Rolling her eyes, but smiling none the less as she leans her back against the hay "okay, so story time."

Fun time was over, because now it was confession time and he found himself nervous considering he knew this might change her view on him. "I suppose the best way to go about explaining this is letting you get a glimpse of how I lived my life for over a century" he begins.

"Fair enough"

"You won't like this topic but for over a century of my life my heart was claimed by Katherine" not missing the slight flinch she makes at mentioning her evil doppelganger. "In terms of matters of the heart I was faithful to her and only loved her, but of course I had a reputation of sleeping around, but it never meant anything. It was more so to allow myself to step away from the loneliness and satiate my hunger in more ways than one. At that time it felt like enough because it helped fill that empty void, and as detached as the sex was it was still something, but now that I've had real love, now that I know what it's like to properly make love I know without a doubt I wouldn't be able to go through that again. Sex would be detached but it wouldn't be enough, I wouldn't be filled because now I know what it's like to be loved, and now that I've seen sex could be so much more" hesitating for a moment giving her a weak smile "I can't do meaningless, because everything you've given me is meaningful."

Touched by his comment seeing how much he had grown, the expression on his face though causing her to place her hand against his cheek "you won't ever have to feel that, because I'm not going anywhere."

Shifting his head so he can press a kiss to her palm "I'll be sure to hold you to it" giving a faint smile before he continues on with the story. "For over a century of my life my heart had belonged and stayed true to Katherine, but then you entered the picture" his smile growing "and that all changed. If we are being honest here then I could say I felt something for you since day one. I just was too stubborn to admit it, and at the time of still thinking Katherine to be entombed I felt I was betraying her." Pausing for a moment to make sure that she is following along "there were two times were I had felt something for you, but it wasn't enough for me to accept. The first time was when we first met when you had asked me what I wanted, because no one had ever cared enough to ask. The second time was after the dinner date that I had crashed with Caroline when you and I were in the kitchen and you had apologized because I had lost Katherine too. You didn't even remember our first encounter and yet that girl that I had met on the road still remained.

"It's comical and ironic in some way because here I was this bad ass vampire" offering her a sly smirk "and I was petrified of you….of a human because of the feelings you drew out from me. It scared me Elena, you scared me" he clarifies. "There were so many times were I'd convince myself it was nothing that perhaps I was attracted to you and that was that but the day of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant my thoughts changed.

* * *

 _Dressed in a monkey suit Damon Salvatore found himself debating on ditching this function and drowning himself in alcohol. Since he was a founding family member he had done his job of donating and making an appearance, but ever since finding out that Saintly Stefan had dropped the Saintly act and gone back to drinking human blood his mood had dropped. There was also the fact that he didn't feel the need to observe Stefan and Elena dancing since he still had Katherine and Stefan dancing fresh in his brain from 1864. 'Alright I made the rounds time to go get me some rounds' and just as he's about to make his getaway he hears Elena's name being announced. Though his mission is to leave he decides to just stick around a moment more so that he can see her all dolled up._

' _Elena Gilbert escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore'_

 _Mayor Lockwood's voice announces as Damon sees her standing above on the stairway, flicking his attention towards the end of the stairs expecting to see his white knight of a brother there, but instead he's nowhere to be seen. 'Alright brother time to make your grand entrance searching him out trying to spot him through the crowd'. Watching as Elena descends down the stairs and even though he can see she's keeping it together when she doesn't spot her boyfriend he can tell inside she's panicking. A hint of annoyance running through him that of all days Stefan had chosen this one to bail out. Damon's gaze flicking over towards the stand-in, obviously this guy knew the moves, but he didn't know Elena, and if someone was finally going to have the excuse to have her in their arms it sure as hell wasn't going to be a stranger. As if on autopilot he pushes through the crowd, making his way over towards the end of the stair case and awaiting her._

 _The second that he's at the stairs he watches as she gracefully draws closer to him. Immediately his eyes take her in deeming her to be an angel. A breath taking angel, because vampire or not as he stands here awaiting this true vision making her way closer he finds that his very breath is being stolen from him. There's a rush of something he's feeling and it terrifies him to the point that he's tempted to leave, but then he also feels excitement that he'll be able to share this dance with her and its reason enough for him to stay._

 _Of course she's worried, and curious as to where her boyfriend is, the white knight disappearing, but unfortunately for them they can't think about that now, because they have a dance to focus on. The white knight disguised as the dark knight now stepping in as they stand across from each other, waiting for the music to start, and in that moment he finds himself grateful that he knows this dance or else they'd be screwed._

* * *

"You came down the stairs with such elegance I" a sheepish grin playing at his lips "I allowed myself the silly fantasy that you were approaching me because you wanted to be near me. You were a vision, stunning" recalling that day perfectly "you took my breath away" the comment causing him to chuckle "and trust me coming from a vampire that is the highest of compliments."

"I didn't even want to sign up for the pageant, but it was something my mother had done and I knew if she had been alive she would have been really excited about me signing up, and I couldn't let her down. I felt that I owed it to her."

Seeing the sad and bittersweet smile on her lips causing Damon to reach out, interlacing their hands and giving her hand a soft squeeze "your mom would have been so proud of you and touched by the gesture."

It was simple moments like that which had been one of the many reasons why Elena's love for Damon is so deep. "Coming down those stairs and not spotting Stefan was a very scary moment, Miss Lockwood had explained to us that if for any reason our dates couldn't show up she had back-up ones. I'm sure that stand in knew the moves but I had barely ever spoken to him, never rehearsed with him and I suddenly feared that I'd mess up. That I would humiliate myself and once again everyone would see me as the girl that had lost her parents, and most likely I would have won simply by a pity vote" shuddering at just the thought. "Then all of a sudden you were there, and yes we had never danced together, but there was something in your eyes that pulled me forward, and I trusted you."

"Then the music played and we were forced into such a dance, our eyes meeting, really meeting for the first time and I felt something run through me."

* * *

 _The minute that they had lifted their hands and began their dance something had changed, and Damon had felt it instantly. The time that he had been trying so hard to convince himself that it was a simple attraction no longer there, because something was there, and he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. With such an intense dance their gazes with each other had to be held, stormy blue remaining trained on a warm shade of brown. Their eyes blazing into each other, each reflecting fire and in those moments of dancing the annoyance he had been holding for his brother for bailing suddenly turning into Damon being grateful because he had been given this moment with Elena. An unspeakable bond surging through them and it scares the hell out of Damon as they circle around each other just how desperate he finds himself wanting, needing her in his arms._

 _Like an answered prayer suddenly she's there, her chest meeting his and he marvels at the way their bodies mold together. He's holding her in his arms, and it's frightening and yet exhilarating, and in that moment he finds himself wishing that this dance wouldn't end, that it would play on forever, because he wants to share every dance with her._

* * *

"All I had wanted to do was pull you into my arms, feel your body fit into mine and when that moment came I felt relief course through me because you were finally there and it felt so right. For those few short moments of that dance everything faded. The desire to find Katherine, my brother's blood lust, all of it disappearing as we were lost in each other" smiling as he feels Elena's thumb running along his knuckles "in that moment I realized that I had wanted nothing more than to continue that dance with you, that I would have been perfectly content in life to keep dancing with you, and that's when I finally accepted what I felt for you wasn't just attraction it was so much deeper."

"I had felt something to that day" she confesses with a shy smile.

"Oh" cocking his brow perfectly to the side "do tell."

"I felt how sexy you were."

"Um" clicking his tongue "not to sound smug Lena but I've always been sexy" he teases earning him a swat against his arm.

"Yes Damon you're sex on a stick everyone is aware of that, but at the time I was dating your brother which is why for awhile I didn't allow myself to notice. Obviously I knew you were attractive" pursing her lips together "but I didn't want to see you that way, I was suppose to see you as Stefan's older brother and that be it."

Curiosity getting the better of him "so after that dance how did you see me?"

"I still saw you as Stefan's older brother" chewing on her bottom lip "but at that time you were Stefan's sexy older brother who had saved this damsel in distress" she confesses with a sideways smile

"Seems that day we both had a revelation."

"Yes" leaning over so she can give him a quick peck on the lips "but you still haven't revealed when you fell in love with me."

"Just remember that I told you the moment that I accepted loving you was dark" he nervously states "I meant it because it is dark….it's dark because in my most selfish of moments, in my most monstrous of moments I was more human than I had ever been in over a century." Honestly Damon was deeply regretting this conversation in fear of how Elena would because to it, because usually when you think back to your significant others moment of love you smile fondly at the memory, but this surely wasn't one to be smiled over. "It was after I snapped your brother's neck" he confesses just below a whisper.

* * *

" _It's always going to be Stefan"_

 _It was as if the universe had it out for him as she said the same words Katherine had uttered not long before. Fucking identical words coming from an identical face and it wasn't pain that Damon had felt when hearing it. No, no it had been much worse than that because it had felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart with a stake coated in vervain, and even that felt more pleasant than this._

 _Never had he felt such rage bubbling up inside of him and at that moment he had wanted to snap, enter Jeremy Gilbert, Baby Gilbert who had always droned on about how much his life had sucked. Well if he wanted the pain to end Damon would gladly help, fingers coiling around his throat "all you have to do is flip the switch and snap" and he did the stomach dropping sound of bones snapping as he dropped Jeremy's lifeless body the ground._

 _All Damon had wanted to do was make her feel an ounce of the pain he had been feeling, but he had done much worse as he exited her bedroom, her cries of desperation and heart break following him until he was finally out of earshot._

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck this wasn't something that he could take back, he couldn't snap his fingers for a do-over, he had killed Jeremy Gilbert, and now Elena thanks to him had lost someone else she loves. He's a massive fuck up and it's no wonder he has next to nothing in his life, because he doesn't deserve it. The rage that had surfaced now turning to a large amount of regret and guilt because he knows that he's not going to be able to repair this, because what's done is done._

 _By now he's finally reached home, pushing the front door open and crossing into the threshold of the house, and he's so out of it that he can't remember how he had gotten here or to shut the care, because frankly he doesn't give a damn. Violently he tosses his jacket on the nearby chair in the Parlor Room, and just as always he reaches for his personal security blanket, bourbon as he pours himself a glass. There is no reason for his fucking existence, he's merely a vessel trapped in this excuse of a man that no one can ever love or even give two shits about, but Elena had, and he had screwed up._

 _Damon had screwed up before, he had done selfish and reckless and he had lost people because of it, but it had never affected him, because he always got over it or found something new to play with. No one wanted him around, Katherine had never loved him, and Stefan wanted him out of Mystic Falls and Elena, god just her name alone caused his dead heart to break. Wait? Why the hell did he feel like his dead heart was breaking, why the hell was he feeling or rather what was he feeling? Was he finally allowing the events of tonight to sink in as he realized he had lost Elena forever? Why did that thought alone make him feel numb? Damon had lost people before, but it hadn't mattered, so why was losing Elena making him feel like this? Realization hitting him and just like he had felt before at Katherine's admission he feels the very floor beneath his feet starting to crack and the walls caving in as his own revelation hits him._

 _Damon Freaken Salvatore who had vowed to close the books off to love after Katherine's betrayal was in love with Elena Gilbert, and after tonight's stunt he had lost her for good. Friendship, maybe even a chance for more was now out the window because his monstrous side had gotten the best of him, and now he was paying the price. Lifting the glass to his lips, about to take a sip, but then suddenly realizing even alcohol wouldn't solve the problem as a growl vibrates from the back of his throat, and before he can even stop himself he's launching the glass straight into the fire-pit and watching as it shatters into a million pieces._

* * *

"Your sobs followed me all the way home, your broken cries of ache haunted me and it was in that moment where I had thought I killed your brother" swallowing hard because this was not a conversation he was enjoying. "That he didn't have the Gilbert Ring on his finger….that I had taken him away from you" hell just talking about it now caused repulsion and shame towards his past self to surface, and suddenly he felt he didn't have the right to look at her. "It was in that moment where I had let it sink in that you hated me…it was when the monster had subsided, when I was finally in the confines of my own home realizing what I had done."

Right now he feels he doesn't have the right to look at her, but the more he dives into depth about this the more he feels he isn't even worthy of being near her. Rising from his position causing the blanket to slip off him, but he doesn't care, not to mention he's never been one for modesty. Walking over towards the back window of the hayloft and since they are facing the back there's no commotion going on below them, because they are all at the front. "I was use to people hating me, I didn't flinch or feel regret over it because I didn't care, but the thought of you hating me" bracing his hands against the window "it crippled me." Keeping his back to her as he stares out at the landscape "you were the only good in my life…you were the light that scared away the darkness. For over a century of my life Elena I was drowning and yes, sure there would be moments were I'd be able to come up to the surface for a fraction of air, but then I'd get dragged back to the cold dark depths. I thought for the longest time that was going to be my fate. That I would just keep sinking lower and lower until I was too far gone to come up again, but somewhere along the way you came into my life, you thrust your hand into that water, grabbed hold of my own, pulled me back onto the surface and breathed life into me."

As he stands here he comes to the conclusion that he's not going to turn around until she instructs him too. Damon's well aware that this is a lot for Elena to take in and more so relive and he's going to keep his space "the moment that I realized I loved you was the moment where I had thought I had lost you forever."

Whatever the moment was Elena could tell by Damon's expression alone that he was having difficulty actually getting to the reveal. Every now and then she'd watch as his body would suddenly tense and she knew whatever it was it must have been bad. Did she even want to know at this point?

Too late, there it was _the day I snapped Jeremy's neck_ the statement alone causing her stomach to drop because still even to this day she remembers like it was yesterday. Thanks to Katherine coming to town she had brought trouble along with her, and since Damon had still been vulnerable because of her he had been hanging on a very thin thread. Deep down Elena knew Katherine must have done or said something that had damaged Damon, but she had never found out what, because after they had cleared the air they hadn't spoken of that night until now.

The day in itself had been exhausting and when she had returned home early she actually found herself grateful for bed, but rather than being greeted to an empty bed she had found Damon there, waiting for her. At first she hadn't seen it, maybe she had been surprised and appreciative that he had come since Katherine was on the loose, but after a second of slurred speech she realized not only was he drunk, but he had been a wreck. To make matters worse he had made a move on her to which she of course rejected, because he wasn't in his right mind, and also because it would have been wrong, very wrong. For a second she had thought she calmed him down, thought she had seen him relax as she went onto say how she cared about him, but then something inside of him snapped _always Stefan_ the second she had seen his eyes blaze it was like he had suddenly become possessed, and because of that possession tragedy had struck.

Damon had almost cost Elena her brother's life, and even now she found herself thanking god or whoever for having Jeremy wear that ring. More than anything she wanted to reassure Damon, but it was hard to do, because in that moment, on that night she had hated him. She had felt a burning liquid of hate course through her that night, a hate so strong that it had scared her, because she had never felt such a dark feeling. Her entire heart had shattered into a million pieces that night because all she had kept thinking about was what would have happened if he hadn't been wearing the ring, but thankfully for a change the universe had been on her side or maybe something more.

It had taken the sight of a bare and much sculpted backside for Elena to snap out of her past, now realizing that Damon had created distance between them. The stricken expression she had been wearing at the memory now softening as she watches the man before her.

It surprised Elena that as her eyes lay on Damon she found herself viewing this sight of Damon as beautiful, because he was exposed to her in every way. With the way he wasn't fully standing, acting as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders she knew he had also been reliving the past, and still to this day he carried that burden of that night. Nothing would change things, she'd still think back to that night and remember the hate she had felt for Damon, but this man before her had changed and had grown. After Elena had slowly started to let Damon back into her life after that incident she had watched him evolve become someone who had kept others at arm's length and slowly start to let them in. It wasn't an easy task of course, walls always up, but overtime he'd allow them to break for her, and when she was able to see the man behind the mask, she saw Damon.

Realizing that her deaf silence must have been seen in Damon's eyes as a bad thing she walks over to him, she watches as he tense knowing her approach, but that doesn't halt her. "I know that wasn't easy for you" wrapping her arms around him from behind "thank you for telling me" pressing her lips affectionately to his bare back.

Damon had still yet to face her, because he couldn't find the courage to, but he felt more than relived as her arms wrapped around his front causing Damon to place his hands atop hers. "You deserved to know the truth….I'm not going to apologize Elena, because no words could come close to making up for my selfish and reckless wrongdoings."

"I know" she wasn't going to argue with him on that "but for what it's worth I'm glad that you didn't lose me forever."

"Me too"

Even though his body had relaxed against hers she could tell that he was still lost in regret. Just earlier Damon had told her that the past was in the past, and it couldn't hurt them anymore, but it seemed he hadn't taken his own advice. Wanting to lighten the mood as a small smile creeps on her lips "but" giving him a squeeze as she embraces him "we probably shouldn't tell our kids that."

Kids, had he heard right? Of course he did, his hearing was one hundred percent intact, not to mention he could feel Elena smiling against his skin.

 _I would give it up in a second to be your husband, your partner and the father of your kids_

If Elena's mission had been to draw a smile on his face it had worked, turning around so that he can face her "kids huh?"

The second that Damon turned around _there he is_ the smile alone that had finally displayed on his lips causing her heart to soar. "Mhm, in-fact we should probably get in some practice for the baby making process."

Damon's brow drawing up, their smiles now matching each other as Damon snakes his arms around her petite waist "vampire's can't procreate remember?"

Mirroring Damon's action but instead lacing her arms around his neck "but you love to try" and without another word she's yanking his head down and pressing her lips hotly against his.

Cue round three….

 **End Part 3**


	4. Fire and Ice

Sex

For the longest time everyone around them had deemed Damon and Elena's relationship as just sex. To be honest they couldn't blame them because during the summer of their lives sex was had many times. Could people really blame them though? Their relationship with each other had been a slow burn because for so long they had each danced around what they felt, and when they were finally able to past the point of no return they didn't want to return. All the pent up feelings, emotions, energy and everything else was finally allowed to flood to the surface, and once it had they had allowed it to consume them completely.

Sex wasn't just sex to them though it was about coming together, having not just their bodies but their souls merging into one. When they were apart from each other they felt empty, but being inside one another they felt whole, and it was the only time they were able to feel fully complete.

Their lips seemed to have the ability to always operate as one. Days, weeks, months or even years could go by and the second that their lips touched it would feel as if they had never parted in the first place. They kissed each other intensely and yet through it all they still were able to feel the curve of their soft lips crashing against the other in their usual rush of passion and need. Damon's tongue finally slipping from its confines as he grazes Elena's bottom lip which immediately resulting in her opening her mouth wider to accept his tongue.

Fire and Ice

That was the way that Damon would describe their kisses it was like heaven and hell colliding and coming together. Two powerful sources, two opposites, one demon and one angel lips crashing together and causing the entire world to shake before them. The rest of the world deeming it to be wrong, and yet to them it felt so right, to them it felt like the world was finally back on its axis.

The kiss between them becoming more demanding almost as if they were trying to suck the life source out of each other, Damon's hands never once able to find a place to settle as they found themselves everywhere. One second his hand would be cupping her cheek, the next on the small of her back, moving to her breast, her neck and then face again. Finally now wrapping them around her legs and silently hinting at her to wrap them around his waist to which she easily complies.

When kissing her turned to more he broke away from the kiss causing Elena to moan in protest only making him reply with a throaty chuckle. Lips now turning their attention to her chin as he attacks it and then starts to trail a set of open mouthed kisses along her jaw, moving to her neck and delivering light nips right against her pulse point.

Somewhere between their heated make-out session Damon had backed Elena up against the column of the hayloft wall. This was supposed to be Elena's turn to seduce and have Damon withering before her, but instead he seemed to be the one in control once again _not that I mind_ oh no she definitely didn't mind especially with the way Damon's mouth was moving down to the valley between her breasts. "Damon" she hisses in pleasure, hands threading through his hair, tugging against it so that he's forced to look at her.

His nose had been buried between her breasts, letting his enhanced scenes register her delicious scent in his mind. Just as his hungry lips were about to take a glorious breast into his mouth he heard the faint sound of his name slipping past her lips. Finally flicking his curious yet hungry baby blues up at her as he meets her eyes "yes?"

"I think it's my turn."

The statement causing his brow to cock perfectly to the side "your turn for what?"

A blush creeping suddenly on her cheeks "to arouse you and have my way"

Elena's statement causing an impish smirk to slowly start pulling at the corner of his lips, but he didn't say or do anything, instead he just looked at her. Steely blues penetrating her as he took in her, all of her in. From her eyes, cheeks, mouth, nose, neck and jaw, studying her but continuing to remain unmoving.

Damon's silence causing Elena to suddenly feel like she had just tempted a caged animal because he was eyeing her up and down as if she was now his pray. To anyone else his look alone would terrify them, but to Elena it thrilled her right down to her core. This is who Damon was to the rest of the world giving off that air of danger, but Elena didn't have to fear him, because this was Damon, her Damon and he'd never harm her. There were however similarities he shared with the predator and the lover in him. The predator enjoyed cornering his prey, and the lover in him, the man that only Elena was able to see enjoyed boxing her in and intimidating the hell out of her by his mere presence alone. The predator found amusement in making his prey nervous to what he would do next, and the lover in him relished in the anxiousness and eagerness that Elena felt each time he preceded another tortuous yet pleasurable action. Finally after who knows how long she felt him take a step closer to her resulting in his dick pressing right against her causing her to bite back a moan.

"Elena"

The way her name slips off his very tongue, the way he rolls each syllable out with that soft as velvet tone of his proving enough to make her wet for him.

"Everything about you arouses me" breaking any barrier of space between them "from the way your pretty little mouth swallows my cock" resting his hands above her head on each side of the wall. "To the way your nose crinkles when you get angry"

That was Damon, from zero to sixty in less than seconds. One moment he could be dripping sex with his dirty words, and the next he could be delivering a compliment that further displayed his affections for her causing her heart to race. Elena's chest growing tighter, and tighter as she ran out of breath, because honestly this man was going to be the death of her _what a way to go through._ Knowing that she couldn't give Damon the upper hand completely she grabs at his cock, and immediately a smile graces her features as she feels it jump because of her touch.

Alright he certainly hadn't expected that, but he found himself all too willing moving forward as she pulled him causing a groan to part from his lips "Elena" he says in warning not even sure why he's saying her name in the first place, but with the way she's holding his cock he's proud that he can remember his own name.

"No" shaking her head, this time standing her ground, because Damon had gotten what he wanted and now it was her turn. "It's my turn now" she firmly states "you got a taste of me and now I want a taste of you" deciding to use his own words against him. Placing the palm of her hand against his bare chest and using whatever strength she has to push him back "now lay down" seeing the surprise flickering in his eyes at her move "so this pretty little mouth of mine can give your cock the attention it deserves."

When it came to being blunt Damon was known for it, as was he when it came to cursing, it was expected, but Elena was a whole other story. Everyone perceived her as this good girl next door, and she was, but Damon was lucky enough to see the other sides of her that only she allowed him to see. "You little minx" since he was a vampire he didn't feel the force of her push, but her words alone were enough to cause him to stumble back. When it came to submission Damon wasn't one who complied easily, but for Elena he'd gladly break his own rules causing him to slowly sink to the ground, lowering himself back onto the hay and keeping his gaze locked on her all the while.

Had that actually worked? Had the great Damon Salvatore taken an order from Elena Gilbert? Feeling a sense of pride run through her and wanting to relish in more of it. Elena felt naked beneath Damon's gaze, and yes she was naked but the way he was looking at her with the stark need reflecting in his eyes was enough for her to follow suit. Lowering herself so that she too was now on the floor with him "the great Damon Salvatore taking orders from little ole me" she teases pressing an affectionate kiss to the arch of his left foot. "I'm shocked" pressing another kiss to his ankle and then trailing her lips up his lower leg, around his knee and all the way up the inside of his thigh. Damon had done his job making her a withering and stuttering mess, and now it was her turn to return the favor. Elena's lips were now dangerously close to his cock and with the way his hips thrust upwards she knew he was begging for it _not yet_ kissing around his hardness and allowing her hair to fan, brushing her long and straight tresses against the length of his cock.

"Elena" releasing a drawn out moan as he catches sight of her pink tongue darting out and a second later feeling it trace against the line of his hip. "Woman you are going to be the death of me."

"I told you that I'd kill you in the best way possible."

This innocent yet tempting seductress knowing exactly what she was putting him through as he sees the devilish glint appear in her eyes _oh hell this is her form of payback._ Watching as she lowers her face down to his throbbing and very eager cock and for a teasing second she flicks her tongue at the leaking tip "fuck."

"Mmm not yet" reveling in the way she catches sight of him gritting his teeth together knowing already she has power over him. Deciding to torture him even more she mirrors her previous action as she leaves a wake of kisses on his other leg. Every so often adding a nip or kiss along his inner thigh or knee pleased that with each new kiss she delivers resulting in Damon falling into her command.

Trembling, son of a bitch Damon fucking Salvatore was actually trembling beneath her touch as he felt Elena reach the bottom of his leg "wha-what are you doing to me?"

"I'm doing the same thing that you do to me each time" she whispers pressing another kiss to the inside of his thigh. "I'm seducing you….I'm arousing you and I'm going to bring you to a point that you'll even beg for me."

"That's some pretty high expectations you're setting for yourself" trying to remain cool as ever, but even with her statement it's enough to drive him to the brink of pleasure.

"Not expectations Damon" using his own words against him "facts" she corrects offering him a coy smile. "Did you know" chewing on her bottom lip "that this right here" her fingers settled now on his inner thigh, unbearably close to his cock "is an erogenous zone." She would never admit it to him but during the summer of his lives when he was off doing his own thing she'd flip through some magazines so that she would be able to have more insight when it came to sex. For experience as much as she had hated to admit it Damon had it, but Elena only had Matt and Stefan which was pretty much lacking to what Damon had been able to offer her. She had wanted to arouse him just as much as he had aroused her so she had taken to the books, articles and even online in hopes to give her daily lessons on how to please her man. The tip of her finger tracing around a particular part of flesh "a pleasure spot."

The way that Elena mentally mapped out his body making Damon desperately want to have the pleasure in returning the favor, but right now she seemed to be in charge, and he wouldn't fight her on it. _No…no I encourage it but it would be nice if she put that mouth to work before the wedding decides to be the ultimate cock-block._ "Well the books do no-not lie" he half stutters out "that spot certainly feels pleasurable."

"How about now" her voice just above a whisper as she presses the spot with her thumb

"Yea-yeah that feels nice" he croaks out.

Elena knew that Damon was anticipating her next move, to slowly begin to draw in that magnificent cock of his that deserved to have a monument crafted in his honor, but she was going to take him by surprise. She watched as his head remained laying on the hay and eyes closed waiting for a simply lazy lick of her tongue. "Then you'll love this" and without another word she sinks her mouth down on him.

The second that Elena's mouth had wrapped around his cock Damon's eyes shot right open and he's surprised that he hadn't accidently lobbed her into a wall as his body jolted from the pleasure, his eyes enlarging and mirroring with lust.

"War-warn a guy next time" his eyes wanting to shut in pleasure, but the sight of Elena Gilbert's mouth on his cock was too good to turn away from. Forcing his eyes to stay open as he watches her lips wrap perfectly around his cock, her mouth had felt so wet, and warm causing Damon to release a pleased groan. Not once did her eyes stray from his, doe innocent yet devious eyes remaining trained on him as she continues to swallow him.

 _Point for me_ feeling delight run through her at the sight of Damon panting before her. To her nothing was better than seeing Damon 'always in check Salvatore' losing his cool because of what she was delivering to him. Hollowing her cheeks together, moaning as the tip of his cock hits right up against the back of her throat.

Whenever he had Elena thrashing in pleasure he felt a sense of accomplishment and pride, and right now he felt as if Elena had won completely because he was a withering mess. Maybe it was the fact that Damon was known for his seductive and seducing nature, and Elena had that whole good girl vibe going, but the sight of her moving up and down his length was far from innocent. Hell the scene alone was erotic as hell causing him to harden even more in her mouth. "Fucking hell" he says between clenched teeth, feeling her teeth scraping along his tender flesh. Damon's fingers threading into her soft tresses tugging her closer as his hips move on their own accord as he thrusts himself into her eager and willing mouth.

"Lena" he hoarsely begins "I-I'm close" he practically whimpers, and he can almost hear his inner voice scolding him for sounding like such a damn pansy _you have Elena Gilbert swallowing your cock whole like a pro and you'd understand_ realizing he's having a conversation with himself causing him to shake his head. "Lena" swallowing hard, fisting his fingers through her hair and trying to remove her mouth from him.

Beneath her Damon lay panting, she could almost feel his sinful release on the tip of her tongue and she wanted it, she craved it, desperately. His hips were pushing unsteadily into her welcoming mouth as she took him all in. Seconds later she could hear him protesting, telling her that he was close, and she could feel him trying to pull out of her, but she wasn't having it. She was hungry, and the only way she'd be able to satiate that hunger was by him delivering. Shaking her head, humming in approval as she picks up her pace bobbing her mouth skillfully up and down every last hard and delicious inch of his length.

"Shit" closer and closer he was to reaching the edge and the vibrations of her hum against his cock didn't help matters "hell." Using every curse word in the book trying to hold out for just a little bit longer, but the second he feels the tip of her finger ghost along his inner thigh, all bets off "fuck."

Was it possible for Vampires to travel to heaven? Had he been given a free pass to heaven as a white light surrounded him and stars presented themselves to him? He wasn't sure, but whatever or wherever he was he felt as if he had left his own body, watching from above as it came undone.

The orgasm had hit and along with that orgasm Elena caught the sound of Damon's howls bouncing off each wall of the hayloft. Surely someone had heard that, vampire or not the sounds that Damon was making was traveling across the entire property, but Elena didn't mind it one bit, because as Damon was caught up in his orgasm Elena found herself caught up accepting his juices.

Numerous long and thick streams of cum releasing into her mouth causing Elena to make her throat muscles constrict around him giving her the ability to swallow every sweet drop he offered her. Elena was well aware that Damon would get her for this considering she hadn't given him the pleasure of tasting her sweet nectar, because she had been desperately begging for his cock to which he had granted her. She listened as Damon's incoherent sounds faded away now being replaced by satisfied sights of pleasure. Watching as he finally is able to focus back on the world around him, his eyes meeting hers before slipping out of her mouth and falling straight back into the hay with a lazy smile on his face.

Crawling up to him as she sinks down and rests her head on his chest and the sight alone of Damon looking absolutely spent solely because of her causing a smile to grace her gorgeous features.

"You're a minx you know that?"

Elena's smile widening as she lifts her head for a brief second and presses her lips against his, allowing her tongue to part his lips, slipping into his mouth and letting him taste himself on her lips. Breaking the kiss "you weren't complaining" she retorts, taking her thumb and tracing it along his cheek bone.

"I certainly was not" puckering his lips and pressing a kiss along her thumb.

"You loved every minute of it."

"I did."

A little more alert Damon's arms lace themselves around her petite frame, relishing in the way her body molds perfectly to his. _Vampire or human it will always be like this….our bodies will always fit together as if they were carved out for each other…hm maybe the universe did give us something after all._ Framing her face in his hands once again, pressing his lips against hers as they lazily kiss one another. Their tongues stroking each other as Damon tastes himself on her tongue once again resulting in a deep growl escaping him.

Right now Damon was spent, her talented and teasing mouth had done wonders on him that it had pulled him into exhaustion, but soon enough his libido would rise and they'd be consumed by each other once again.

"Damon" deciding to use this peaceful moment to ask a question that she had been wanting to ask ever since their conversation in the wedding chapel.

"Hm?"

"Since technically speaking you proposed" the statement alone drawing her to smile "and you went on about wanting to be my husband, partner and the father of my children I was just wondering how you see our future."

"I suppose getting married would be good" he teases sending her a sly smirk.

"Gee" tracing the tip of her finger along his chest "you think…..I'm serious Damon."

"Alright, alright" shifting his head and pressing his lips against her bare shoulder "what exactly would you like to know?"

Elated that Damon was willing to talk about this subject she slips off him so that she can lay on her side. "Well" lips pursed together "what do you see our wedding being, do you see it being held in a barn like Ric and Jo or do you picture it someplace else?"

Miming Elena's actions he shifts his body, propping his head on his elbows so that he can get a better view of her. Whoa, she had certainly not gone for leading into the heavy stuff slowly, instead she had just tossed it out there. Damon knew the answer already, because he had thought of it before, maybe more than he'd like to admit. "Don't laugh."

"Cross my heart and hope to"

Elena's statement being cut off as Damon places his hand over his mouth "ah, ah let's not jinx it to anyone else it's just a saying, but to us it might be tempting the all mighty ones."

Nodding her head and pressing a lingering kiss to his palm, before gently pushing it away "I promise I won't laugh."

"The Boarding House" he finally answers "specifically by the fire place" shifting his gaze away for a moment suddenly feeling shy about the answer he supplies "our fireplace" he adds in. "We shared a lot of defining moments…that fireplace has been there with us through the evolution of our relationship." Recalling past moments they had shared there "from our failed plan of killing Klaus and you telling me that we'd let Stefan go….sharing a dance to us finally meeting in the middle and allowing ourselves to be free and getting consumed by one another." Smiling as he remembers the dance they had shared, wrapped up in each other in every way possible "to you telling me that you weren't sorry for being in love with me….to breaking any paranoia about the sire bond…..telling you that you are my life, and I meant that and ending with me confessing to you that I'd be becoming human with you."

There was another memory that was sure to be considered special, but it had yet to happen, and with how well things were going today he knew he'd be going through with what he wanted tonight. Unfortunately though for Elena he wasn't about to let her in on that just yet "we've had so many declarations of love there that I only find it fitting that we declare our love in front of our loved ones. " Giving her a sheepish grin "and it's not like we don't have the space" god he must sound like an idiot rambling on like that "that sounded so cheesy."

"No" tears reflecting in her eyes, shaking her head "its perfect Damon" it sounded so simple, and yet in her eyes it was everything and more. "We've shared feelings, dances, kisses and it only makes sense to share vows there as well."

The embarrassment he had felt now gone seeing that they were each sharing the same mindset "exactly, and I'd assume it would be a small wedding considering we really don't know a lot of people."

"Which would be fine, because it would make it all the more intimate."

The tips of Damon's cool fingers slowly running up and down her naked thigh "exactly" nodding his head in agreement "alright so I suppose it's my turn." Since she had her fun asking her question it was only right for him to go "where do you see us taking our honeymoon, and if you say a town over from Mystic Falls I might have to rethink this marriage" he teases.

Elena's skin tingling just by the simple touch he graces her with. Rolling her eyes at his comment "actually I'd want to be far away from here as possible that way I could enjoy my husband without my brother, best friend, father figure and electrical devises interrupting us."

Pleased by the answer "I one hundred percent add on another hundred more agree with you on that, and like the way you think."

"Honestly though" chewing on her bottom lip "I've never really been anywhere worthy of praise, except New York so I wouldn't really know where we could go."

"Denver wasn't exotic by any means but I'd consider that make out and dry hump session against the ice machine certainly as a praise worthy moment" he cheekily states.

"Oh my god" covering her face.

"We made the ice melt."

Peeking through her fingers "you're incorrigible."

"I know" waggling his brows suggestively and giving her a wink. "We could always go to some tropical island, get ourselves our own little private island, secluded and wear nothing but a smile on our faces or" really thinking about it "I can show you my Italian roots, we can go to Italy, get a Villa in Tuscany right by the water." Now that he thought about that it sounded nice "I always wanted to visit Italy, but never had the chance….I'd love to share that dream with you. We could visit the mausoleums; make wishes at the Trevi Fountain…..visit the museums and since we'd be human we could truly appreciate the food's they have to offer us." Excitement now reflecting in his eyes "we could take a gondola ride at night, the stars reflecting up above us, lost in each other and sharing stolen kisses as we travel down the small canal."

Elena was hanging onto every word that came out of Damon's mouth. Noticing that the more he spoke the more excited that he would become causing Elena to share in that excitement. Her eyes lighting up at every attraction he suggested causing a dreamy sigh to escape her "that…..I want all of that."

Moving over to her, dipping his head down as his lips are just mere inches from hers "you shall have it" he promises her "we'll go everywhere, and do everything."

Elena's arms lacing around his neck "promise?"

"I promise" sealing that promise with a kiss, their mouths moving leisurely against each other, not rushing the kiss, just taking it as is.

Watching as Elena's eyes fall shut surrendering to his kiss, and the second that she falls trap to his lips he moves with lightening speed. Pressing her naked backside against the column of the wall, the place he had originally been hoping to take her.

One second she had felt the straw beneath her and the next her back had met something much more firm. Opening her eyes and seeing that they were now standing as Damon looked at her with a devilish gleam reflecting in his eyes "what are you doing?"

Kneeling down before her, steely blues flicking up at her as he takes her leg, hiking one of her legs on his shoulders and giving her a panty dropping smile "you didn't think that I had forgotten did you" he asks with an arched brow. "It's only fair Elena you were able to get your fill of me" taking the tip of his tongue and giving a nice long and lazy lick against her entrance.

"Now it's my turn to get my fill of you."


	5. Devil's Tongue

Elena Gilbert, how could he go about describing her? There were many ways that he could go but Damon had always seen her as warmth, life and energy contained in a small yet stunning package. Whether she was a vampire or not she had always been warm especially each time he gazed or looked into those warm brown eyes of hers. If eyes truly were the window to the soul then Elena Gilbert possessed a breath taking one. Yes, Elena was definitely a gift from the heavens above, and somewhere along the way Damon had been given that present.

 _My, my what a present she is_ mischievous blues taking in the woman above him as he watches her swallow hard now registering what he had said or rather meant.

 _Now it's my turn to get my fill of you_

Looking down at the man with the steely blues knelt before her. Damon Salvatore could be the devil himself especially when he sported his signature black ensemble like the tux he had been wearing today that had Elena earlier resisting the urge to tear it straight off. Yes he could be many things one second he had the ability to be an angel whispering sweet nothings in her ear and the next he could transform into the devil, whether it is in words or actions, always making sure to put his talented mouth to good use.

Right now with the devilish glint reflecting in his eyes and the playful smirk showcased on his lips she knew which side had possessed him. How could she even turn him down? How many times would this be, she had lost count, because whenever she was with him time seemed to freeze and the only ones that existed was them. For a moment her eyes flicked away from his looking outside and noticing that the sun was just about to set. They were here for a wedding and yet instead of being with all the guests and doing small talk they had stolen this moment for themselves and as much as Elena wanted to scold Damon and tell him enough she couldn't bring herself to do it. This man consumed her, and when she had been without memories she had forgotten how much power he and her love for him held over her, and now that those feelings were back, now that she was back, and he was back, she didn't want to let him go.

Shifting her attention back down to his questioning gaze, she remains silent, answering his question in a different way. Fingers raking into his raven locks before tugging him back up so that they are at level with each other. Not giving Damon the chance to protest or say anything for that matter as she fuses their lips together, kissing and losing herself with him.

While Elena had been looking outside lost in thought Damon had read her perfectly. Damon knew she had been debating on if they should join the others, and it probably would have been wise on both their parts. With him being the best man, and Elena being the maid of honor they had roles to fulfill and yet they were too preoccupied with filling each other. Was it wrong on their parts? Perhaps, but right now Damon didn't give a damn, because his girl was back, every part of her and he wasn't ready to sneak off and return to normal just yet, but of course he would honor Elena's wishes if she requested they stop. When she finally met his gaze he had expected her to tell him they needed to return back downstairs and they could continue this later, but she had surprised him as she yanked him forward, and kissed him. Damon hadn't complained at all, returning the kiss with just as much passion and relishing in the way they still seemed greedy for each other.

Each time they kissed the thrill was still there, and the magic never faded. Each time their lips fused together it was Denver all over, but this time she didn't need to live in fantasy. This time she didn't need to lay in the confines of her own room, recall that night and play it out the way she had wished it had gone. Their kisses were better than any fantasy she could cook up, and god how she appreciated the way he used his tongue and teeth which drew out a pleased moan from her end. Deep and fast was the way he kissed her, and she kept up. Their mouths capturing against each other as she hisses at the feel of his cock pressing against her which made her grateful that they hadn't found reason to change back into their formal wear, because right now they'd be close to ending up on the floor again. Now being human meant she actually had to give herself a chance to breathe as she placed her hand on his bare chest, breaking the kiss and hoping he'd take the hint.

Damon had gotten the hint loud and clear as he draws his arms up and sets them on either side of the wall. Mouth moving up and down the column of her throat, delivering a set of hot open mouthed kisses and every so often catching her flesh between his teeth sucking against it. As Elena arches her neck back Damon rubs the length of his cock against her pussy, smirking against her skin as he picks up on the way her pulse quickens.

Just because Damon was going to play didn't mean she was going to let him be in charge of the game completely. Taking his cock into her hands, moving the tip right against her entrance so that it ends up catching the pre-cum that was already starting to drip.

"Elena" a hiss mixed with warning and pleasure as he feels her trail his cock over to her entrance already feeling her pre-cum leaking out "you're already so wet."

"Why are you so surprised" using his cock to her advantage, pleased with the hardness as she rubs herself meticulously against it. "You've always had this affect on me Damon….your touch alone" rubbing small sections of her pussy at a time until she makes it up to her clitoris "is enough to make me come undone" she confesses. Increasing the pressure of his cock on her pussy, and keeping a steady grip on his hips every so often dipping her hand behind to grab his ass.

"The feeling" gaze locked on the tip of his cock as she moves it up and down her pussy, the sight alone driving him to madness. The desire to lift her and fuck her right against this wall tempting as ever, but first he needs a taste. "The feeling" stumbling with words "is very" flicking his attention up to see her, seeing her head thrown back against the wall, mouth opening and closing causing Damon to swallow hard "mutual."

Elena's head remained leaning against the wall, standing at the tips of her toes and focusing on her clit. The buildup that was running inside of her felt amazing, as did his hardened and perfect cock, panting as the head of it touched her clit. "Damon" getting closer and closer, moaning as his lips crash hard against her causing herself to rub faster against him, vulva opening and closing as her orgasm nears, moaning into his mouth before breaking away from the kiss.

Damon's mouth open, frozen in place as his eyes ravish her, absolutely entranced in watching the way she was using his cock for her pleasure. 'Oh god's' and 'oh yes's' were muttered as his cock continued to hit the bottom of her mound, Damon's hand moving over so that he can spread her labia giving her clit more exposure. Elena's head knocking against the wall half wondering if she was even feeling that pain or too consumed in the pleasure. Finally looking down, cursing inwardly at the sight of his cock teasing against her clit. He felt Elena finally shuddering against him as her orgasm took over causing Damon to wrap his arms tightly around her to hold her in place.

When he felt Elena no longer wobbling and able to stand on her own he drew back so that he could look at her "well that was hot."

Shaking her head as she lets go of her hold on his cock "sorry" she was with a nervous laugh, her cheeks reddening "I don't know what came over me."

"I think you came over me" he cheekily states as he wiggles his brows suggestively.

"I wasn't planning to do that, it just it felt so good, and with all those months of your return that should have been spent together it was wasted."

"Hey" lifting his hands in surrender "I'm most certainly not complaining, and by all means I'm up for making up for lost time" resuming his original position as he kneels down on the ground. Taking her leg and hiking it on one of his shoulders "ah, ah, ah" he gently coos feeling her squirm "you had your fun and now it's my turn." Rubbing his hand over her toned stomach and for a small second he remains unmoving thinking about what it would feel like if there was a baby bump. After all she was human, and tonight he'd be joining her which meant eventually down the road _whoa….whoa stop playing house, you'll have time to do that for now let's focus on the beautiful task at hand._ With her leg hiked over his shoulder it draws her even closer causing him to take a whiff of her and being hit by the scent of her arousal. "I don't know what smells better" tracing his finger down her slit "you when you're completely turned on" lips pursed together "or catching the scent of myself on you" tracing her folds.

"I like be-being marked by you" finding it slightly difficult to speak as she's distracted by Damon's hand on her stomach. "I like when other vampires" exhaling sharply as she watches his dark mop head dip lower towards her sex "when they can smell you on me….and know exactly what we were doing" her eyes squeezing shut as pleasure rips through her.

Light baby blues darkening at her admission as his finger continues to explore. "Do you know what I like" peering up at her "I like when after the fact ,when you walk you still act as if my cock is buried deep inside of you." Slipping the very tip of his index finger inside of her heart "though my stamina as a human might not be as strong I'll still fuck you properly" a rich chuckle escaping him "so on those days you head off to work, you'll still feel the ache between your thighs….and each time you walk you'll be reminded of how it felt to have my cock inside of you."

Elena's hips automatically rocking up to accept more of his finger, the feeling of his finger inside of her causing her breathing to speed up "Damon…Damon." Hearing him casually mention her going off to work causing her to smile, because it meant he was thinking about their future. "So that while I'm in the Operating Room I'll be thinking of you" heat and need mixing into one, growing wetting around his finger and twisting her hips in hopes to urge him on.

Hearing a chorus of his name would be something he'd never get bored of, because it always caused pride to shoot through him knowing she was more than enjoying this. With Elena's hips bucking forward it draws in his digit even more "so that you'll be aching to come back home and resume previous activities" growling as he takes note of her juices coating his finger. Curling his digit upwards "and so that other doctors, male doctors know you aren't going to pull a Grey's Anatomy and meet them in the on call room" slowly starting to pump his finger in and out of her.

"The only male I'll be meeting in the on-call room" rocking her hips to meet Damon's hand, biting her lip "to make out with" she rasps as moans and cries escape her "is you."

Want flooding him as she keeps in time with the movement of his digits, finger continuing to slide through the wetness of her pussy. "Make out with" he says with a chuckle "you know we'll be doing much more than that" using his other hand to lightly stroke her thigh, shifting his head so that he can press his lips to her hipbone. "Besides you dressed in scrubs" his warm tongue darting out and dragging it across each rib "hot" taking his thumb and teasingly flicking it across her bundle of nerves. "Any chance we can play doctor" resting his thumb at her slick opening while his other hand who's digit still remains inside of her starts to increase its pace, skillfully pumping in and out of her. "I will gladly be your patient" raising himself up more so that his mouth can latch onto her nipple, the second his teeth connected onto her glorious nipple he added another digit.

With Damon's thumb against her clit it draws a scream from her, the volume of it quiet high and she knows for a fact someone had caught that, but with the way Damon is pressing his mouth to her breast he seems un-phased. "You'll be visiting me and I'll be an absolute mess….standing on my feet all day….exhausted" hissing as another finger fills her, her inner walls clinging tightly around his fingers.

"You could wear a burlap sack and my engine would still be revved up and ready to go" he murmurs as he licks, sucks and nips at her taunt mounds. "There will never be a day were you won't look stunning to me" he promises, kissing the valley between her breasts "where you won't take my breath away" curling his tongue around her nipple. "You're perfect" drawing his two fingers out and seeing how they are each coated with her juices. Lifting his finger to his lips, darting his tongue out and lapping at the juices "delectable as always" growling in pleasure.

"Ohhh" dragging her fingernails over his scalp as she felt his talented yet devilish tongue lapping at her nipple "Damon" she protests as she feels him slip his fingers from out of her. The emptiness he now left almost painful, making her ache, but she knew what it meant, soon his tongue would replace his fingers. Elena's mouth falling open at the erotic scene before her, watching as he licked her juices off his fingers, and time and time again she had seen this image, but each time it still sent pleasure through her, because of how enraptured he looked by her taste alone "Damon please."

"Soon baby" he promises, finally now rising to his feet, taking her lifted leg around his waist, and feeling her snake her arms around his neck as he lifts her other leg. A rich chuckle escaping him "we're going higher."

"Wh-what" before Elena even has the chance to question his actions she feels herself being bounced as his arms are now hooked under her knees. "What are you doing" she somewhat squeals.

Without bending his knees to support his back he lifts her against the column of the wall, smirking slightly as he heard her nervous laughter echoing across the barn. Enhanced hearing picking up on the acceleration of her heart beat, watching as she put her hands against the wall to brace herself. Once he felt she was comfortable he continues to lift her until her pussy faced right against his mouth. Flicking his attention upwards and seeing her looking down at him "relax baby you're safe….but don't go crazy up there, one wrong move and that delicious little body of yours" he trails off with a wink "you won't fall I promise."

He was smirking at her, her vantage point giving them the advantage to see if anyone might enter the barn, but she knew the second Damon's tongue touched her she'd hardly be paying attention. Speaking of "didn't you put me up here for a reason" she asks with a teasing smile.

"It is rude to keep a lady in waiting" letting his tongue dart out, grazing a wet path of the inside of her thigh and then licking a wide path right over her center. Thanks to the perks of being a vampire it made this all the more easy, because his movements weren't clumsy or unbalanced giving him the ability to use his thumbs to part her folds more for him. Humming his approval as he drags his mouth up and down her heated core.

The feeling of Damon's mouth on her most intimate of places would never get old. A low whine escaping her as she carefully moves her hips more towards Damon's mouth "this is still keeping me in waiting."

Pressing soft kisses towards her womanhood, chuckling against her as he hears her statement "you are terrible when it comes to patience" flattening his tongue and sliding it from the opening of her sweet entrance all the way down to her throbbing clit.

Damn this man because as much as she wanted to buck she needed to keep herself stiff as possible _even though he said he won't let me drop he is distracted, falling on my ass would definitely ruin the mood._ "Less talking more tongue."

"So bossy" repeating the action of his tongue a few more times, but not wanting to taunt her completely, throwing her a bone and using the tip of his tongue to circle over her bundle of nerves.

"You try being airborne while someone goes down on you then you'll hav-have room to talk" she moans out.

"You make a valid point" and without giving her anymore reason to protest, and of course wanting to catch her by surprise he drives his tongue deep into her heated confines. _Fuck….fuck_ growling the second he gets a taste of her causing reverent moans to escape him.

The intrusion of Damon's tongue causing Elena's head to jerk back hitting against the wall, but no moans of pain slipped past her lips, only pleasure.

"Elena" he murmurs letting his tongue dart out and slice itself into her tight inner walls. "So good" he hisses rubbing his nose against her bundle of nerves in a teasing motion "cum for me baby…..I want to taste your sweet release on my tongue."

By now she was a trembling mess against the wall, she wanted to reach so that she could hold his head, and yank his hair, but she didn't trust herself not to fall. Instead she tapped her head against the wall, cursing and blessing his name "so close."

Paying attention to each sound that escaped her, close, god was she close, and he wanted it. Feeling her muscles clenching around his tongue making him know she was fast approaching orgasm "cum baby…..let me taste you" greedily eating her out "drown me in your cum."

The sucking, eating and Damon's bluntness more than enough to cause her feet to curl as her orgasm approached "I'm cuming" she cries out as her orgasm takes over, and rolls through her in waves. Each new one stronger and more powerful than the last "Da-Damon mmmmm yes."

Elena's sweet nectar now gliding perfectly down his throat, taking everything that she has to offer him. As her twitches slowly subside he still continues to suck, swallowing each heavenly and sinful drop that pours down his throat. Once every drop was gone he presses one tender kiss to her clit, sucking softly against it before breaking away "going down" he calls up to her and gently lowering her back to the ground "ding….you've reached ground level."

Damon knew Elena's body by this time was aching thanks to having her airborne which caused him to lift her, wrapping her legs around him. Hiking her slightly up because her breasts looked delicious as ever and he couldn't say no to them. Walking them back towards their make shift bed, his tongue laved at her breasts as he made his way over.

Even though her orgasm finally subsided she still found herself lacking the ability to speak especially now as Damon's tongue delivered its undivided attention towards her breasts.

Damon had gotten a taste of her, her sweet juices flooding him, heard her curses as she violently trembled against his mouth, and still he wanted more. He wanted to have her hot and delicious body withering beneath him and begging for him as he delivered each new thrust.

"Wait" finally gathering her words "wait….wait" she breathlessly states as he lowers her gently down to the floor. Pushing herself up "down boy" pressing her hand on his chest "you might still have your stamina but you just exhausted me….I'm going to need a few minutes."

Grinning at her "I'll take that as the highest of compliments."

Rolling her eyes and yanking Damon down, pushing his body back so he falls onto the blanket. The second that he's laying down she curls up right beside him "you're head is big enough as is….but" shaking her head with a smile "that was amazing."

Matching the smile that's on her face as he presses a kiss to the top of her head "I know."

Of course he'd be smug as ever "arrogant bastard" her tone teasing of course, but none the less true.

"You love it" he retorts back.

Lifting her head so that she can see him, adoration reflecting in her eyes as she takes the tip of her finger running it along his cheek "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

They had been laying in a comfortable silence, every now and then stealing sweet kisses and delivering tender touches. By now the sun had completely gone down, and from the hayloft window they could see the stars reflecting in the sky.

It was certainly a beautiful night for a wedding, and more importantly a night to showcase love; tonight Damon would be doing exactly that as soon as they returned home. _Which reminds me_ later he'd have to go find Stefan, they hadn't parted in good ways after his brother's little stunt, but now that he had made his choice all was well, and as odd as it seemed he felt that he wanted to have his little brother's blessing before he popped the question to Elena. Stefan wasn't the only one he wanted a blessing from, and Damon knew eventually he'd have to steal the groom for a few moments, because even though Alaric was his best friend, he also knew he was pulling double duty as Elena's designated dad, and that was the closest Damon would get to family. _There's always Jeremy but right now I need something more personal, and a phone call just won't do._

"Damon?"

Elena's voice snapping him from his thoughts and back to her "hm?"

"What were you thinking about earlier" realizing she's being vague "before you" blushing at her set of words "got to work….you kind of zoned out like you were in another world."

There was a cheeky comment there, but he held it back, because he knew exactly what moment she was speaking of. "I" hesitating for a moment before deciding there was no use in keeping it to himself "I was thinking about what you'd look like pregnant."

Wait, back up, had she heard right? Had Damon Salvatore just admitted he was thinking of her being pregnant? The thought alone causing her to draw herself up, turning herself over so that her stomach is now resting on his chest which now gives her a better view of him "why were you thinking that?"

"Well" lips pursed together "I'm going to be human with you I suppose that's one of the reasons" he states with a nervous chuckle.

"Damon" shifting herself completely, moving into a sitting position as she rests her back against a stack of hay "just because you're turning human, with us being human together doesn't mean we're going to jump right into making babies."

Following suit as he sits up beside her "I know that."

"I'm still getting use to being human again" she confesses "and I know it will be completely different for you…because it will be almost new to you again, we're going to take this slow." Reaching for his hand and interlacing her fingers with his "we're in this together."

Lifting their interlocked hands to his lips and pressing a loving kiss to her knuckles "I like the sound of that."

Hesitating for a moment "since we are on the subject how do you picture me pregnant?" Laughing at the question "it's going to be weird losing my figure, nice thing about being a vampire is I didn't need to worry about gaining weight….but eventually I might end up looking like a beached whale."

So the subject was a little scary, but even Damon knew the answer to this "not possible" shaking his head and pressing another tender kiss to her hand. "They say that when a woman is pregnant they have that special glow about them….add in the fact that you're already stunning and you go beyond that….you'll be radiant to the point I'll have to fight off men because they'll be hitting on my pregnant wife."

The words 'pregnant, my and wife' causing Elena to immediately beam at his admission "you always know the right things to say…how do you do that" canting her head to the side "what's your secret?"

A rich chuckle escaping him as the pad of his thumb lightly traces over hers "there is no secret" he simply states "and it's not the right things to say, it's the truth." Seeing her eyes lighting up he can tell she's curious to know more "alright…I'll bite" seeing her brow knit in confusion "you want to play house….let's play house, ask away."

The smile that had been on her lips lifting even more and now reaching her eyes. Leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips as a silent thank you. "We'll start off simple" she promises "how many kids?"

"Two"

Surprised that he had answered so quickly "why two?"

"Well with one they'll end up feeling alone" he says with a sheepish grin "like when they are little and there is no one to play with or kids their own age they might watch everyone else, and I don't want them to feel that sense of loneliness you know?" Seeing her nodding her head in agreement he continues on "and three there is always an odd one out. If we go to a carnival the rides tend to always seat four which means someone would have to sit out, which would suck because that person would either be you or me."

"That makes sense" touched that he was actually taking the time to answer "boy or girl?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as they are healthy then I'll consider myself more than blessed."

Their hand still interlaced together causing Elena to give his a small squeeze "names?"

"Not really sure" he answers honestly "what about you?"

"For a girl" licking her lips "I was thinking Jenna."

"Jenna" he repeats "she did sacrifice a lot for you and Jeremy; she took on the role of parental guardian when it was tossed onto her lap, and didn't flee for the hills."

The mention of sacrifice causing Elena to immediately recall the ritual where she had lost her aunt thanks to Klaus.

Sensing immediately what Elena's thinking he jumps in "I think it would be a beautiful way of honoring her…..maybe if we had two girls one could be Rose" he finally adds in. Glancing down for a moment before lifting his gaze back to her "I know it's been sometime but I still think back to that night….Jules was coming for me, I would have been the one that had gotten bitten, and we would have been too late in finding a cure…..I would have"

Not letting him finish the sentence as she places her finger on his lips to silence him "don't" she warns him, because just the thought of it being him instead has enough power to break her.

It had been a long time ago, but her eyes immediately giving her away, and that one small word enough to cause Damon to shut himself up all together. Puckering his lips, pressing a gentle and lingering kiss against her finger before removing it "I" wanting to remove all paranoia's of him dying "I'm scared to be a father" he finally admits. Laying it all out on the open "I didn't" correcting himself because mama dearest was still in-fact alive "don't have the best parental figures….especially my father….not to mention I have zero experience with kids, let alone babies."

This was the part of Damon that Elena loved the most, open and exposed, because as selfish as it was she knew only she was lucky enough to see this side of him. "Just the fact that you fear being like your parents is enough to show you won't turn out like them…..in your eyes what would make you a good father?"

For a moment he remained absolutely silent, recalling his past as he considered his answer. "I would want to be everything that my father was not. I'd want to be proud of my child no matter what; I wouldn't want them to stiffen up each time I walked into a room because they inwardly feared that I was going to say or do something that would knock down their self esteem. I would want to be their biggest fan and supporter so that if something does happen they feel no shame in coming to me and asking for my help. Succeed or not succeed I would want them to know how proud I am of them so that they wouldn't degrade themselves. I would want to love them unconditionally" swallowing hard "so that when it came to me passing they wouldn't celebrate my death…because they saw me only as a monster…..I'd want to be the dad I wished I had."

When it came to their father Elena hadn't known much about him only that Stefan had seemed to be the golden child and Damon had been the one that he never saw eye to eye. There was also the fact that Giuseppe had killed his own sons, but that was after the fact when realizing they were siding with vampires. As Damon spoke about everything he deemed to be important to be a good dad it caused tears to reflect in her eyes as she realized he had really missed out. "That" she begins moving in closer to him so that she can cradle his face in her hands "is the definition of a good father….you might not have the experience you wish you had, but what you just said proves that when the time comes you're going to be a good dad."

Their heads now leaning against each other, and though he's not one hundred percent reassured he feels a bit more confident.

Since Damon had given his confession she finds that it's only fair she return the favor. It's not half as good as his and in some way it's silly because she's sure every woman has felt this "I'm afraid for childbirth."

A small chuckle escaping him "I find that amusing."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be half as amused if there was the chance that a man could carry a baby" she says with a small scoff.

Drawing back so that he can look at her and cradling her face in his hands "I didn't mean it like that" rolling his eyes as he shakes his head. "It's going to be painful, no doubt about it" the pads of his thumbs lightly caressing each side of her cheek "but you are my warrior princess, and you've been through hell and back…mentally and physically. Odd as this sounds you won't fear this pain, you'll welcome it."

Leaning into his touch, but his statement making her more confused than ever "why will I welcome it?"

A soft smile etched on his lips "because the end result will be beautiful, having a baby, our baby brought into this world and into our lives."

Damon's statement causing tears to pool into Elena's eyes, because the way he had delivered it hadn't been him saying it out of obligation, or kissing up, he had said it so genuinely and full of love. It was hard to process that Damon, her Damon could be so open and sentimental, but here he was, and she loved it more than ever. Smiling at him as she nuzzles her face against his chest, her finger absentmindedly drawing invisible circles "Damon?"

"Yes?"

Lifting her head so that her eyes meet his, and so that he can see the excitement reflecting in them "I can't wait to start our future together."

It was petrifying yes, but here he was over one hundred and seventy five years old, and he was being given a second chance. A second chance to have firsts again with the love of his life, and honestly he couldn't think of anything better than that. Once upon a time the universe had taken so much from him that he had believed that he was cursed never to find or feel happiness, but Elena had changed all that. It hadn't been easy, because of the many bumps in the road that they had faced, but eventually they had made it to the other side, and now here they were, stronger than ever, and ready to embark on an entirely new journey, together. Maybe this was the universe's way of throwing in the towel, and finally accepting nothing was powerful enough to tear Damon and Elena apart, but whatever it was he wasn't going to let it slip past his fingers.

Blue meeting a warm shade of brown, their smiles matching each others as he leans in, and brushes their lips together "ditto" he whispers against her lips. Before he knows it one kiss turns to two and two kisses turns into an entanglement of tongues as they once again get swept up in that all too consuming kiss that they are more than familiar with.


End file.
